The Trouble With Polyjuice
by LilyEvansDouble
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the Polyjuice potion in 2nd year they never dreamed that it would uncover a lie that Lily Potter worked hard to hide. With the truth comes a new life for Harry because it brings him a whole new family. Or at the very least, a new father. Join Harry as life as he knows it is turned upside down. WARNINGS! Eventual OC and possible CP.
1. True Identity

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, characters, or anything that goes with it. I am just having a little bit of fun here and make no money from this.**

**Author's Note: Up until now, the story is the same as JKR wrote it. Like normal, Harry has gone through life with the Dursleys, then received his Hogwarts letter and went through his first year at Hogwarts. Now, the monster of Slytherin is on the loose, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione have brewed Polyjuice Potion using a signature from Lockhart and stolen ingredients from Snape. It is now Christmas night, and Ron and Harry are just returning from questioning Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room.**

**Warning: This is for future reference, but parings will be changed. I figure since I'm already changing something major, I might as well pair them the way I want.**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Chapter 1: True Identity

Harry and Ron didn't even look at each other as they ran all the way back to Myrtle's bathroom. Once they had seen the potion starting to wear off, they had bolted from the room and were now working on putting as much distance between them and the Slytherin commons area as possible. The entire dungeons section of the school was the last place any sane Gryffindor wanted to be; adding in the fact that it was nearly curfew, playing near the dungeons was a pure suicide mission.

Harry couldn't help but think that it had been a complete waste of time. After all they had done, all of the risks they had taken, they had learned nothing. Malfoy was not the Heir of Slytherin, and he didn't know who it was; that left them back at square one. They were no closer to catching the Heir of Slytherin, and its monster was still parading around the school at complete liberty to attack muggleborns. The only thing he could stay positive about, regarding the ordeal, was that at least they hadn't gotten caught. There were so many broken rules that factored into this that he was sure that he and Ron, at the very least, would be expelled if they were found out.

Once inside the second floor girls' lavatory, both boys flung themselves against the wall and sank to the floor to catch their breath. "Well–that–was-exciting," Ron breathed out between gasps for air. "I'm going to tell Dad to check under the Malfoys' drawing room." Harry was working on realizing he still didn't need his glasses, for some reason, when Ron jumped back and shouted ,"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry looked at Ron in wonder; he seemed to have gotten his energy back quickly.

"M-mate?" Ron stuttered cautiously. This just made Harry even more confused. "What happened to you?" Ron looked half terrified, and it made Harry start to panic.

"What are you on about?" Harry demanded. If this was Ron's form of a joke, Harry was going to knock him one. He was not in a joking mood after having just brewed illegal Polyjuice Potion when they didn't even get anything out of it.

"Hermione, I think you had better see this." Ron had gotten to his feet, moved to Hermione's cubicle, and started pounding on the door. He had completely ignored Harry's question.

"Go away, Ronald!" Hermione's voice was still high pitched and squeaky; that alone made Harry wonder what was going on with her.

"Come on, Hermione, you must be back to normal by now, and you have to take a look at Harry. I think something went wrong with his potion." Ron completely ignored Hermione's strange voice and order to leave her alone.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry's voice was angry now. "I feel just fine. What's wrong with me?" Deciding he wanted to see what Ron was freaking out about, he walked the length of the bathroom to look into one of the mirrors. What he saw about made his eyes pop out of his head and quickly glance behind him in terror to make sure it was just him.

"H-Her-Hermione!" Harry stuttered, backing away from the mirror and feeling all over his face. He felt faint, and he was pretty sure if it hadn't been so long since he had eaten, he would have thrown up right there on the floor. Harry finally forced himself to look away from his reflection and joined Ron outside Hermione's cubicle.

"Hermione, you have to see this." This time it was Harry banging on the door, but Ron spoke, since Harry didn't seem to have control of his voice anymore due to shock and terror. There was no way he could stay looking like this!

"Go away!" Hermione repeated. Ron, however, withdrew his wand.

"Hermione, you can come out of there now, or I'll open the door myself. You have to see Harry because there is no way I'm going to let my best mate go around looking like... like..." Ron couldn't finish. It didn't matter, however, because Harry knew what he was talking about, and just the thought made him shudder.

Just then, however, a gleeful looking Myrtle appeared. "Oh, just wait 'til you see her," she giggled. "It's just awful." She then spotted Harry and began giggling even harder. "Oh you are in trouble," she squealed with delight. "Naughty students brewing forbidden potions in the girl's lavatory; now it's all catching up with you." Ron made a swipe at her, but she floated high above them, giggling hard.

They could hear the sound of the lock sliding back, and both boys backed up. Slowly, the door opened, and Hermione appeared. Her hands were wrapped around her giant robes, however, and she had pulled the material up so that it covered her face. Ron and Harry both looked at each other, confused, but Ron shuddered, and Harry just glared at him.

"Oh just wait," Myrtle chortled from the top of a cubicle. "You'll be teased something awful."

Ignoring her, Hermione slowly lowered her robes, and both of her friends jumped back in shock with wide eyes. Hermione had suddenly grown black fur all over her hands and face. Her hands had also turned into cat paws, and she had pointy black ears sticking out of her bushy brown hair.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. "Is mine the only potion that didn't go wrong?" With that, he ran over to the mirror and started inspecting his features carefully.

Hermione shook her head. She was staring at the floor, and when she spoke, it was in a tear-filled voice. "It was a c-cat hair I p-pulled off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. She must have a c-cat, and the potion isn't meant for a-animal t-transformations." Hermione was absolutely distraught; how could she have let this happen? How could she be stupid enough to pluck random hair off of people? Not just any people, but people she didn't even really know, someone she didn't even like. Of course, that was just one of the stupid things that had gone along with this entire ordeal, right along with getting a book to make an illegal potion, as well as stealing from the most forbidding professor at Hogwarts to get the ingredients for said potion.

Hermione had been so worked up over her own transformation disaster that she hadn't even really been paying attention to Ron and Harry talking about something being wrong. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at her two friends with bright yellow eyes. Ron had convinced himself that there was nothing wrong with his transformation and was back to looking dumbstruck. When she spotted Harry, however, her eyes went wide, and she took a step back in shock. There was no way this could be happening. There was just no way! As she looked at her best friend, she no longer saw a mop of untidy black hair that wouldn't stay flat. Instead, his hair was now lying completely flat, and it looked like he had overdosed on gel to get it to stay like that. His face was also sallower, and his nose was slightly longer and hooked at the end. He still had emerald green eyes, but he no longer needed to hide them behind the wire frame of glasses; he was also a bit taller. In short, Harry no longer looked like a 12-year-old version of James Potter; instead, he looked like someone else that was all too familiar to them. Harry now had the resemblance to a 12-year-old Severus Snape.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Hermione wasn't about to say that they had gotten away with using illegal Polyjuice Potion. Brewing it? Yes. Using it? Most definitely not! They had successfully gotten the forbidden book; they hadn't gotten caught stealing the necessary ingredients from Snape's private stores; they hadn't even gotten caught brewing it in a girl's lavatory, even though two of their party was boys. Now they had used it, however, and the transformations made this fact painfully obvious. She looked like a human had successfully cross-bred with a cat, and Harry looked like he had given their most hated and feared professor a youth potion. Neither of these was going to be easy to explain, and neither of these was going to be possible to hide. Of course, neither of these had to do with the quality of the potion. Harry's transformation actually proved that it had been brewed absolutely perfectly; that was one of the problems. Harry's transformation also wasn't their fault, but that wasn't going to make it any easier to explain.

"H-Harry?" Hermione could barely control her voice. "I think we need to go see Professor Dumbledore."

"Hermione, are you mental?" Ron asked incredulously. "You have a tail, and Harry looks like he decided to dress up like Snape for Halloween! We can't go to Dumbledore; we have to fix this."

"How do you expect me to fix this, Ronald?" Hermione snapped furiously as she wheeled around to glare at him. Just then, however, she had a sudden coughing fit and choked out a hairball. When the fit ended, she sank to the bathroom floor and placed her head in her knees. "You don't understand," she all but whispered. "This is something out of our control, and Dumbledore needs to know about it. He's going to find out one way or another, and it would be better coming from us."

"What is he going to find out exactly?" The way Hermione was speaking made Harry grow increasingly nervous.

"I'm not completely certain," Hermione whispered. "At the very least, it's painfully obvious that we've been brewing Polyjuice Potion. I'm also pretty sure that your transformation is permanent."

Harry's eyes widened at this. "PERMANENT?" he shouted. "THIS CAN'T BE PERMANENT! I LOOK LIKE THAT GREASY BAT FROM THE DUNGEONS!"

"I know, Harry, there is no need to yell at me." Hermione looked up at him and glared. "You look like Professor Snape, and I have fur. Now, I seriously think we need to go to Dumbledore. Do you remember the password to get into his office?"

"Yes," Harry spoke cautiously, and sighed, "but, Hermione, why do we need to go to Dumbledore? Why can't we just go to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey could put you two right, and she doesn't ask too many questions," Ron chimed in.

"Because, Ronald, the only other person we would be able to go to is Professor Snape. Would you rather go to him? Need I remind you that it's after curfew already, and it's even more dangerous with Slytherin's monster on the loose?" Hermione looked murderous as she got to her feet glaring at Ronald.

"Alright, fine, but tell me why we need to go to Dumbledore, or even worse, Snape?" Ron looked like he was about to pass out at the mention of going to Snape with this.

"Because, I can't be sure, but I think that Harry's transformation is the result of some other type of magic, something that has nothing to do with us." Hermione was looking at the floor again.

"What magic, Hermione?" Harry looked ready to pass out. Dumbledore was not going to be happy about this. Hadn't he said that the next time they broke rules like this, he and Ron would be expelled? He was pretty sure that this fell under that category, and if for some miraculous reason they didn't get expelled, Ron had already received a Howler threatening to take him out of school if he got into any more trouble.

"I'm not exactly sure, Harry; that's why we have to go to Dumbledore. He will be able to explain."

"This is suicide, but alright," Harry muttered and headed for the door. Ron and Hermione silently followed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They had miraculously made it to the stone gargoyle without running into any prefects or teachers. Not that it mattered, of course, since they were already headed for the Headmaster's office. Once there, Harry took a deep breath before muttering, "Lemon Drop." At once, the stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way to let them pass.

"Lemon drop?" Ron asked, in an incredulous whisper.

"It's a muggle sweet," Hermione explained quietly, as the trio walked up the spiral stairs towards inevitable doom.

Once there, Hermione knocked. After half a second, they heard Dumbledore give a heavy sigh and proclaim, "Enter, children."

"How does he do that?" Ron mouthed. Harry just shrugged as Hermione pushed the door open and led the way into the office.

"How can I help you at this hour?" Dumbledore was looking at his window, but when he finished speaking, he turned to look at them and froze. "I see," he stated calmly. "Miss Granger, would you care to explain your appearance?" He spoke calmly, but all 3 children could sense the seriousness in the Headmaster's tone.

"It's kind of a long story, Headmaster." Hermione looked at the floor in embarrassment, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Have a seat, children; I have a feeling we'll be here for a while. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

The trio sat down before the Headmaster and looked at Hermione to start who just sighed. "You see, sir, we wanted to help catch the Heir of Slytherin. We thought that it was Malfoy, so we wanted to question him. We couldn't think of a way to do that without getting into the Slytherin commons area and pretending to be Slytherins. As such, we made Polyjuice Potion to get the job done. I took a hair from Miss Bulstrode's robes at the dueling club, and Harry and Ron took hairs from Crabbe and Goyle tonight. We did the transformation, and I realized that it must have been a cat's hair I took, since I came out like this. Harry and Ron's, however, were successful, and they went to question Malfoy. When the potion wore off, though, Harry didn't turn back into Harry. Well, he did, but..." At that point, words seemed to fail Hermione, but it was obvious what she was attempting to say.

"I see." Dumbledore steepled his fingers together as he watched the three students in front of him. The sight was actually quite comical, but at the same time, it was quite serious. "So, let me get this straight: you successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion, Miss Granger?" Hermione just meekly nodded with her head bowed. "That is quite commendable. I believe that 20 points to Gryffindor is in order." At that, all 3 heads snapped towards him in complete shock. "Polyjuice is a particularly difficult potion that even N.E.W.T. students have a difficult time with. I don't need a sample to find that it was done correctly, since Mr. Potter and you are living proof of it." Hermione gave a tiny, shy smile at the Headmaster's praise. "However, I am quite certain you will not be thanking me for those 20 points in a moment." The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes, and all 3 children flinched. "First of all, please enlighten me as to how you got the book required to make the potion."

"Well, we... You see..." Hermione was stuttering again and looking down at her black paws. Harry was twirling his still giant robes in his fingers, and Ron was clicking the toes of his trainers together. "We asked Professor Lockhart for his signature to get the book. I told him it was for some background reading for one of his books." Hermione's face couldn't show it with the black fur, of course, but she was certain if her skin were normal, she would be bright red. She had lied to a teacher, and that was just the start of her transgressions in this entire ordeal.

"I see." Dumbledore continued to speak calmly. There was no doubt in his mind that most, if not all, of this had been Miss Granger's idea and doing. "How, pray tell, did you get the ingredients for this potion? It is to my understanding that bicorn horn and boomslang skin are not available in the student stores."

"They aren't," Hermione whispered, as she wiggled her clubbed fingers. "I stole them from Professor Snape's private stores." She looked completely mortified and was just barely able to keep herself from attempting to cover her face with her paws in shame.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore deferred to her two partners-in-crime, who squirmed under his penetrating stare. "Where did you three brew this potentially fatal potion, boys?"

"In the second floor girls' lavatory." Ron mumbled into his hands.

"I see." Dumbledore picked up a tin can, opened the lid, and popped a small yellow sweet into his mouth as he studied the three charges before him.

"Professor, can you tell me why I didn't turn back to my normal self? Ron turned back to normal, and Hermione would have, too, if she hadn't used cat hair. Why do I suddenly look different?" Harry had finally gathered enough of his courage to just come right out and ask.

"Well, dear boy, I have a guess." Dumbledore then rose and took a crystal jar off the fireplace mantle. "This doesn't concern just you, however, and I think it is only fair to inform the other party as well. You will wait here just a moment, please." With that, Dumbledore knelt on a small cushion in front of the fireplace, stuck his head into the fire, and called clearly, "Severus Snape's quarters."

The trio sitting in Dumbledore's office flinched at the location that Dumbledore called out but remained silent. It took a few seconds, but Snape finally accepted Albus's call. "How can I help you, Albus?" Snape's patience was wearing thin. With so much going on lately, it was rare that the Headmaster Floo-called him with good news.

"I was wondering if you were missing some bicorn horn and boomslang skin, Severus." Albus's voice was calm, and it made Severus freeze in his tracks.

"I am, Headmaster. Why do you ask?" Snape's voice was cautious, but the Headmaster had certainly attracted his attention. The ingredients in question had in fact gone missing the same day Mr. Goyle's potion had exploded; that had been about two weeks ago, the approximate time it took for a batch of Polyjuice Potion to finish after adding the ingredients.

"I believe I have found your missing ingredients, Severus." Albus couldn't hear the students behind him flinch; he didn't need to. "However, I believe I have also found something else that belongs to you. Of course, this is something you would have misplaced many years ago."

"What?" Severus was now completely perplexed; he never misplaced anything. He wasn't missing anything. What was Albus talking about?

Behind Albus, the reaction wasn't much different. Harry and Ron were looking at each other completely bewildered. They hadn't taken anything but those two potion ingredients. Hermione, however, continued staring at her paw.

When Dumbledore didn't answer him right away, Severus started to get annoyed. "What else could I have possibly misplaced, Albus?"

"Your son, Severus."


	2. Happy Christmas

Chapter 2: Happy Christmas

For a long moment Severus just stood there staring at the head sitting in his fire. "What do you mean by son?" His voice was calm and slow even though that was far from how he felt. That was just Severus however. He was a master at controlling and even hiding his emotions.

"Step through Severus, and I will show you." With that Albus withdrew from the floo, and glanced at the 3 teenagers before him.

Not two seconds later, a frustrated Severus spun out of the fireplace with the signature Snape scowl. "What are you talking about Albus?" He then spotted the golden trio standing there, and actually had to fight to keep the shock off his face. All he could do was assume that it was the golden trio. That was definitely Ronald Weasley, but beside him Miss Granger had the appearance of a cat and instead of seeing James Potter beside the two, he saw a miniature version of himself.

All three of the children looked just as stunned as the potions master felt, but Albus was relaxing in his chair just observing. "I'm not sure I understand all of it, but it seems that Miss Granger managed to brew some Polyjuice potion, and it has brought out the true appearance of young Harry here."

It wasn't often that Severus Snape was caught off guard, but this was definitely one of those times. Not only had Albus Dumbledore told him he had a son, but he also told him that a 2nd year girl had managed to brew Polyjuice potion. That would have been an accomplishment enough for one of his 7th years who had to have gotten an O on their 5th year O.W.L. in Potions, and then continued on and managed to pass their first year of N.E.W.T. To have a 2nd year girl accomplish it? That was not possible. To have the girl in question do it without his knowledge? That was not even a conceivable thought. There was just no way.

"Is that so Miss Granger?" Severus's voice was the normal ice as he forced his shock not to show. Then, without waiting for the girl to respond, he turned to Harry. "Headmaster, do you want to explain to me why you called this disrespectful, arrogant, child my son? I can assure you that Potter got the girl."

Harry was just as stunned as Snape. There was no way he could be Snape's son. Snape hated him, and he hated Snape. It was a mutual agreement. When Snape said that Potter got the girl, Harry's confusion grew. Of course his father got with his mother. Snape probably hadn't even looked twice at her. She was just another Gryffindor, and a muggle born at that. He shot a confused look at Ron who just shrugged looking just as confused and horrified as Harry.

"Severus, I'm sure you know the magic behind this. It's rare and complex, but probably not beyond Lily's talents." Albus's voice was calm, but slightly amused. "Young Harry's appearance here shows that you must have' gotten the girl' at one point, even if it was just one night."

Severus's glare snapped towards Albus as the memory flashed through his mind. It had only been one night, and Lily had been completely distraught. Severus had long since joined the Dark Lord, and had been entirely blindsided when Lily had shown up on his doorstep in tears. She had always been his weakness, and this time had been no different. He had welcomed the girl in and offered as much comfort as he could. The two had then drunk a little, and he had even ended up sleeping with her. It had been a one night thing, and Severus hadn't seen Lily since then. He hadn't even so much as heard from her. It had been exceptionally painful because after a single, drunk, night in heaven, Lily had once again turned a cold shoulder to him as if nothing had happened. Now he was staring at the 12-year old Boy-Who-Lived, and being told that he was his son? This wasn't possible.

"I'm sure that we can't jump immediately to that conclusion Headmaster," Severus' voice was cold as he once again focused his gaze on the entire trio. "Polyjuice potion is extremely hard to brew, and very easy to mess up in even the simplest ways. Mr. Potter's," he refused to think Harry could really be a Snape, "appearance is not the only one that has come away different than what it should," he pointed out as he looked meaningfully at Hermione. He couldn't bring himself to think that Harry was really his son. That Lily had lied to both him and James for about 2 years, and gone to such lengths as to physically cover up the boy's identity. That thought of such strong betrayal from Lily was too much.

"That wasn't her fault," Harry growled at the Potions Master. He didn't care how confusing all of this was. There was no way He was going to let Snape insult Hermione, or any of his friends for that matter. He was barred from continuing however when the Headmaster spoke up.

"Severus, I know you are not that thick," Albus' tone was slightly amused as he watched the horrified looks of both Harry and Severus. "Miss Granger is a perfectly bright witch that made a simple error by drinking a potion with a cat hair instead of her intended prospect. It will not be easy to fix, but can in fact be accomplished. Mr. Potter on the other hand, you know as well as I do, better probably, that partaking of a Polyjuice potion, correctly brewed, will erase all traces of magical glamour, and return one to his natural appearance. I daresay I doubt that Lily ever thought her son would need to use Polyjuice potion."

"And that brings to mind the question of just why _did_ the children need to use Polyjuice potion?" Severus's head was spinning in confusion, and there were 20 million questions all whirring around inside his head at top speed. To his deeper frustration however, neither of the children, nor the Headmaster, cared to answer that particular question. Not that any of his questions were being answered to his satisfaction mind you.

"Professor Dumbledore sir," Harry's voice was soft as he finally found the courage to speak up. "I can't be Snape's son. My mum loved my dad, James."

At this Snape snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh. "Naïve," he stated simply ignoring the glare from the 12-year old.

"Severus, there is no need for any of that," Albus chided gently as he studied Harry. "I'm quite sure that Lily did in fact love James Harry, but I don't think he was the only one that had her heart. He was just the only one she would openly admit her love for, but that is not my story to tell."

"Alright, assume that Potter... Harry," the name sounded foreign on Severus' tongue, "is my son. What happens now?" Severus was still coming to terms with all of this, and honestly wasn't sure what to do. The boy certainly couldn't live with him. If Voldemort ever managed to come back he would hardly be able to take up his role as spy if he had guardianship of the blasted child. That was assuming they could even talk the child into going with him. He had made his opinions of the Potter brat quite clear for the past year and a half. Just 6 months ago the boy had thought he was in conspiracy with Voldemort to kill him. There was no way he would want to live with him. Especially since Severus had no intention of pampering the brat like he was no doubt accustomed to.

"I would believe, Severus, that the answer would be clear." Albus spoke quietly, but fixed both of his pale blue eyes on his young potions master. "You are the boy's rightful father, and therefore would obtain legal guardianship."

At this news Harry's eyes flew open wide in shock and terror and he looked at his two best friends. Hermione silently sat there playing with her now furry hands, but Ron looked at Harry with a mirrored look of astonishment and horror.

Once you took everything into account, Harry wasn't sure what to think about this. Surely this meant leaving the Dursley's, which was something he had dreamed about for 11 years now. On the other hand however, was Snape really a better choice? Harry could accept that the man would not kill him like he thought the previous year, but he was entirely certain that the Hogwarts Potions Master hated him. Hadn't he tried to get him and Ron expelled at the start of term? Maybe it would be in his best interest to stay with the Dursley's. After all, it was only a few weeks a year that he actually had to put up with them. He could manage.

Then there was the fact that Snape clearly didn't want him. The man had just brought forth every possible argument to deny having a son, to deny having _him_ for a son. It wasn't really a surprise to Harry however. He was used to not being wanted. Mrs. Weasley might have been kind to him for the few weeks he was at the Burrow over the summer, but that had been the first time Harry had truly felt accepted anywhere. Even then, one had to remember that it had only been for a few weeks, so he hadn't really had time to show the Weasleys how much of a burden he really was.

It had been several seconds since anyone had spoken, and Harry slowly looked away from his best mate to look into the dark, cold, eyes of his most hated professor. Harry wished more than anything that he could read Snape's thoughts.

While Harry had initially glanced at Ron, Severus had eyes for nobody but his son as soon as the Headmaster had pronounced that he would have legal guardianship over the boy. Both boys shared identical looks of what could only be horror, and Severus couldn't blame them. He was the feared and hated bat of the dungeon. Even if he was in a position to care for the boy he had no doubt that Harry would actually want him. Nobody had ever really wanted him since his mother had died. Lily had been his best friend for several years, but he had even destroyed that when he had called her a mudblood that day on the grounds.

When the boy finally looked at him Severus continued to study him silently as he tried to make out the different emotions filling his young face. There was definitely fear there, but he wasn't quite sure of anything else. Curiosity? Of course the brat was always way too curious for his own good so that would make sense.

"When?" It was all Severus could manage to choke out, though he didn't take his eyes off of his newfound son.

"It would go into effect immediately Severus." Albus's calm voice made both Severus and Harry look at him in questioning horror. "I honestly believe there is no better time. The Christmas break is still in effect, and the two of you would have plenty of time to bond a little, and figure out the kinks of your relationship before you have to return for the second half of term. I would suggest that the two of you leave Hogwarts. Go to your home in Spinner's end, or the Potter or Prince Manor for the remainder of the brake and spend the next few weeks getting to know each other, and learning to work out your differences."

At this suggestion, Harry and Severus's looks of astonishment were joined by Ron and Hermione's.

"Professor, are you sure that's a good idea?" It was Ron that spoke, but it was obvious by the fact Hermione was chewing her lip that she also had her reservations about this idea.

"I can assure you Mr. Weasley that I will not maim, or disfigure your friend in any way." Snape's tone was icy, and the look on the face of the youngest Weasley boy showed that he didn't believe him. Oddly enough, this made him slightly more determined to take Harry home with him for the holiday. Even if it would be a 2 week nightmare trying to handle the arrogant brat until term started again. "Before Harry," He had to pause to speak the child's given name, "and I leave however, I am still very curious as to what has been going on here to lead us to this realization, and Miss Granger's feline appearance."

"Ah, yes, I too would like to make sure I have the entire story straight," Albus stated as he glanced once more at the seated preteens. "Miss Granger has been very diligent in answering my questions so far, but I believe we should start at the beginning. We have established the fact that she managed to brew a N.E.W.T. level potion, but I believe I am still clueless as to the reason behind her actions since I sincerely doubt her motives were purely out of curiosity." At this last statement Dumbledore fixed Hermione with a warning look that clearly told the girl she had better not think of lying to him.

Taking a deep breath Hermione let out a heavy sigh. They were really in for it now. She decided that since they had already involved the Headmaster, she might as well tell the entire story, and make it as honest as she could. "We wanted to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and question Malfoy about being the heir of Slytherin." Even as she said it she heard how ridiculous it sounded, and knew they were going to be here for a while explaining.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to try and control his temper as the young witch spoke. "Enlighten me Miss Granger, why on Earth would you think that a second year student knows anything about the heir of Slytherin?"

Hermione just stared at her cat hands feeling like she wasn't the best one to answer that question. She was thankful when Harry spoke up for her.

"Malfoy has made it clear that he doesn't like muggle borns, and wants to get rid of them. He called Hermione a mudblood at the start of the year, and on Halloween he said that the mudbloods would be next to be petrified. We know that the chamber was opened before, so we figured Malfoy's father had opened it when he was in school, and has now told Malfoy how to do it. We also know that the heir of Slytherin would probably be from a family of pureblood Slytherin's, and the Malfoy's have all been Slytherin for generations back. We figured that it would be a good idea to ask Malfoy himself, but knew he would never tell us, so wanted to disguise ourselves as his friends. Ron and I became Crabbe and Goyle, and Hermione was going to become Bulstrode."

Severus gritted his teeth as he prayed to Merlin for patience. It really was going to be a long 2 weeks with just him and the likes of this Gryffindor. "And it never crossed your brilliant minds that the staff hasn't already question Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, no. Not really," the boy had the decency to blush slightly at his lack of thought in this matter.

"Even if they had though, Malfoy wasn't likely to tell the staff. They've been trying to protect everyone, and he wouldn't want them to stop his opening the chamber."

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He imagined that Potter wouldn't be so hard to put up with, so long as he could get away from Weasley. Severus wondered if the boy had any intelligent thoughts of his own, or if he just followed Potter into whatever hair brained scheme came next.

"Am I correct in assuming you got nowhere with your questioning of Mr. Malfoy?" Even Albus's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Yes sir." It was Harry that spoke once more. "He doesn't know anything about the chamber or heir."

"Obviously," Snape's voice expressed just how stupid he thought all of this was. "Now the Headmaster has already hinted to me that you got the ingredients to make this illicit potion from my personal stores. Would one of you care to enlighten me as to exactly how you managed to pull this off?" Severus had to admit to himself that having second years able to break into his private stores and steal from him was a little insulting to his pride and intelligence.

"Well..." It was Hermione's voice that spoke this time, and Severus focused his attention on her. Of course she'd be the most likely of the three to figure out a way to slip into his office unnoticed. "Harry..." The witch trailed off and looked at her dark haired friend to take it from there.

Harry sighed. Snape was going to murder them. That much was certain. "I caused a distraction in the Potions room so that Hermione could slip in and get the ingredients she needed since she knew exactly what they were, and wouldn't get into as much trouble if caught since she has a pretty clean record."

Snape had to hand it to the kids there; they had a valid point in getting the girl to do the actual stealing. Had either of the boys been caught they would have faced expulsion since they had already broken serious rules, and laws, at the start of term with the flying car stunt. "I see," was his only response to this. He was slightly curious as to how they had managed to get ahold of the book in the first place, as well as to how they had managed to brew the potion without anyone finding out, but he felt that those were very minor details that could be worked out later if he so desired since these particular instances weren't actually against him personally. Severus repressed a sigh as he glanced at the Headmaster, wordlessly asking permission to handle this himself.

"I must impress upon you children the seriousness of your actions." Albus's tone made all three children look at the floor. Neither of them had ever seen the Headmaster as anything but cheery, but there was clear disappointment in his voice now. "That potion is a very controlled substance in the magical world because of its ability to impersonate people, as well as its disastrous effects if brewed incorrectly. That is why the book with the recipe for it is located in the restricted section, and why only N.E.W.T. students are allowed to brew it under careful supervision of the Hogwarts Potions Master. On top of that, you also stole the required ingredients, which is not only against school rules, but against the law as well. Boys, I seem to remember telling you just a few months ago that any further serious infractions would leave no other choice for me but to expel you." Albus watched as all three young sets of eyes before him widened in horror.

"But Professor," Hermione's voice was barely a squeak, and she shut up entirely when the Headmaster held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish Miss Granger," Albus continued softly. "Seeing as you boys were not the ones actually brewing the potion, nor did either of you actually do the stealing, I do not see consuming the potion, or creating a disturbance in the Potions classroom as valid reason for expulsion." Albus smiled slightly as he saw the three children slump heavily into their chairs in relief, but he schooled his expression once more as he turned to Hermione. "You Miss Granger are guilty of both infractions, and I cannot ignore them entirely." Albus watched Hermione's eyes start to pool with tears and continued quickly. "Seeing your substantial standing here at Hogwarts due to your high marks, and the fact you have nothing on your record as of yet however, I believe that I can leave you with a warning as I did with Mr. Potter and Weasley at the start of term."

"Thank you Professor." The words sounded dry in Hermione's mouth, and she quickly placed a paw to her furry face to try and wipe away the tears she felt spilling over. The salty water had sunk into her fur however, so it was useless and she once more dropped her paw into her lap.

"I will have to write to your parents about this Miss Granger, but aside from that you may consider this matter closed as far as I am concerned." Albus watched the children all exchange looks of relief, and couldn't help but smile. "I will however turn the three of you over to Professor Snape to discipline as he sees fit since it was him you stole from, his class you created the disturbance in, his field of study you abused, and his house that you infiltrated."

"Yes sir." All three children sighed and spoke in unison. They might have escaped expulsion, but Snape was going to murder them for sure. There was no way they were going to live to see the start of term in January. In Harry's case however, he wondered if this wasn't such a bad thing since if he was murdered now he wouldn't have to figure out how many times he would die in the next two weeks while living with Snape as a legal guardian.

Snape smirked in satisfaction at hearing he would be able to deal with the children as he saw fit. Turning his attention to the girl that seemed to be behind most of this he decided to start with her. "Miss Granger, for your illicit potion brewing, and for stealing from my personal stores, I will be taking 20 points from Gryffindor, and you will report to my office for detention every Saturday afternoon at 2:00 for the remainder of the school year, effective as soon as term starts again in January." Seeing the girl nod timidly he turned his attention to the youngest of the Weasley boys. "Mr. Weasley, for assisting in, and partaking of the illicit potion, and for breaking into the Slytherin Common Room, I am deducting 20 points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me every evening at 7:00 for two weeks as soon as term starts up again." With the redhead's nod Severus turned to the dark haired teen, still amazed to see he no longer mirrored his most hated rival. It took several moments for Severus to be able to speak, and he still wasn't at all sure what to call the boy. Under the circumstances it didn't seem right to call him 'Mr. Potter,' but Harry seemed too familiar for the current situation. "As for you young man," that was going to have to work for now. "For assisting in, and consuming the illicit potion, for breaking into the Slytherin Common Room, and for the disturbance in my classroom in order for Miss Granger to get the required ingredients, I am deducting 30 points from Gryffindor, and you will serve detention with me every night for 3 weeks as soon as term starts up again."

Harry could just nod glumly. It Christmas day, and yet they had just managed to lose Gryffindor 70 house points. This was so unfair. Neither he, Ron, or Hermione dared to argue however because considering it was Snape they were dealing with, they were all pretty certain it could get worse if he so desired even though they had no guess as to how he would manage that.

"Harry, you will have your trunk packed ready to go to my home for the remainder of the break, and I will expect you at my office at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Once at home we will discuss everything else, and the behavior I expect from my... son." Severus had to pause and practically force the word out. "Until then, I bid all of you goodnight." With that he spun on his heal and exited the office via the door deciding it would do him some good to patrol the halls as he made his way through the castle to his quarters even though with the castle nearly empty there was little chance he would find any wayward students wandering around.

"Well then boys, I believe it would be best for you to see Miss Granger to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomphrey can sort out her little potions mishap and then head to your dormitory for some much needed rest." Albus rose to his feet from behind his desk with the usual twinkle in his eye back in full swing. He opened the door for the three children to exit the office, and as they began their decent down the spiral staircase he called out once more, "Happy Christmas children."

'Yeah,' Harry thought bitterly to himself as he, Ron, and Hermione walked down the stairs. 'We spend all that time putting the potion together to gain nothing, and instead find out that I'm not who I think, that Hermione has to go to the hospital wing, and get busted for the entire thing after taking such careful measures not to get caught. Happy Christmas indeed.'

**Author's Note: Alright, all I can say is WOW! I did not think I would be assaulted by over 20 reviews for one small chapter. And all of them positive! I cannot promise that I will update this fast again since I already had this on my computer, and wanted to get it out quick thanks to the overwhelming number of reviews, but I will try to be as quick as possible about the next chapter. Before we get too involved however, I would like to hear your opinions on what you might like to see as this story progresses; especially as far as Draco is concerned. Do you want a lot of Draco? Draco to remain a side character? Draco to be Snape's God son? Snape to not like Draco? Draco to eventually get adopted? Shoot me some ideas here guys. I cannot promise I will accept all of them, but it will also give my creative juices some boost.**

**~Lily**


	3. Sinking In

Chapter 3 ~ Sinking In

Considering Hermione's "furry problem," the three children had no choice but to head for the Hospital Wing. Deciding that he couldn't explain to yet another person why he looked the way he did, Harry said his goodbye at the door to the infirmary rather than going in. In all reality however, he didn't want to say goodbye to Hermione right now. What he really wanted was to drag her and Ron back to the emptiness of Gryffindor tower and figure out what in the world had just happened. He needed his friends, but right now he knew that Hermione needed medical attention, and that the stern mediwitch would not let the boys stay and chat. Both because she would be busy looking Hermione over and getting her settled, and because it was getting extremely late and was well past curfew by this point.

"Come see me in the morning before you leave Harry," Hermione whispered as she hugged her best friend. As a girl, she could only imagine the thoughts and feelings going through her friends mind at top speed right now, and she wouldn't be surprised if he stayed up all night long. She made a mental note to make sure to punch Ron hard if he just ditched Harry with all of this and fell asleep.

"I will Hermione," Harry stated giving her a quick hug. "I'm sure Madam Pomphrey will have you patched up in no time. I'm sorry that you guys stayed at the castle to keep me company and now I'm the one leaving you."

"Don't worry about it Harry, Hermione stated with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah mate, just make sure to make it back to us come the start of term. And I don't mean in the form of fresh Potion ingredients."

"Ron!" Hermione stated as she shot a glare at the read head. "Professor Snape would never use Harry as Potion ingredients. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Harry got the feeling that this last part was added simply to reassure herself. She wasn't sure what was going through Harry's mind right now with everything they had just learned, and she had problems of her own to deal with right now, but she was determined to help her friend. Gathering her courage, she turned back to Harry with a renewed smile. "Make sure to take Hedwig with you and write us. It will help keep you sane you are each ready to strangle the other." Ignoring his glare, Hermione place a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before walking into the infirmary to get skinned. Harry just hoped, for her sake, that it was less painful than growing his bones back had been.

"She's completely mental," Ron stated shaking his head. "Come on mate, we best get back to the dorm before Filch finds us and makes it an even more joyful Christmas.

Harry followed Ron without a word as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower, but his brow had furrowed at Ron's mention of it being Christmas. This morning had been absolutely wonderful! He had been able to hang out with his friends, and just enjoy a blissful holiday. Even the stuff about the Chamber of Secrets had been all but forgotten in the joy and spirit of Christmas. Then they had had the bright idea to take the Polyjuice Potion, and everything had quickly turned sour. Now, instead of relaxing with his friends, he would be spending the final two weeks of his vacation with his most hated Professor. As if that wasn't bad enough, this 'most hated professor' was the man he was now supposed to call dad! Maybe he should stop meddling in things that didn't really concern him. Nothing good ever came from it.

The walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room was extraordinarily quiet. Harry wished desperately that Hermione could have come with them because he really wanted someone to talk about it with. He knew Ron was there for him, but this wasn't something he would understand. Harry knew all he would get from Ron was sympathy about how he had to the with the greasy bat of the dungeons, and that wasn't all that Harry needed. Hermione on the other hand, she would listen to all he needed to talk about and give logical advice, even if he didn't want to hear what she had to say. She would also lend a listening ear and let him just vent his frustration and confusion.

Ron seemed to sense that Harry was no longer in a talking mood, so made his way up to his four poster bed in the dormitory alongside Harry with nothing more than a "good night Harry."

"Night Ron," Harry replied as he climbed into his own four poster, closed his curtains, and flopped onto his pillow with a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a very long night, followed by an even longer two weeks.

'Why me? Why is it always me?' Harry groaned into his pillow as he thought. 'People complain about a quiet, normal, boring life. Yet no matter where I am, life is far from normal for me.'

"Harry spent the entire night tossing and turning helplessly in his bed. How could his mother have done this to him? Harry may have only known about his parents for 18 months, but he had grown to treasure the few things people had told him about them, and now he was being told that his mother had cheated on his father. Then, if he was able to wrap his mind around that concept, there was the fact that the man she had cheated with was the last person on Earth that he envisioned being with his sweet, beautiful mother. In fact, Harry couldn't picture Snape ever giving his mother a second thought. She was a simple muggle born that had gotten placed in Gryffindor. Harry didn't know Snape's blood status, but he did know that the man didn't like Gryffindor's. What would make his mother special?

There was a part of Harry that was extremely angry about this entire situation. How could Lily have cheated on James? Nobody deserved that! And if Snape had slept with his mum, the thought made him shudder, why in the name of Merlin did the man hate him so much? And why would his mum hide something like this? If she hadn't kept it a secret he wouldn't have had to stay with the stupid Dursley's! He wouldn't have spent his entire life being bullied by Dudley, pushed around by Aunt Petunia, and shouted at by Uncle Vernon.

At the same time though, Harry found himself slightly excited to see what this new life would bring. He never had to go back to the Dursley's! How many times had he wished that someone would come along to take him away from that place? Harry fought hard to squash that part of him however as he reminded himself that, although Snape was fulfilling his wish, there was nothing good about Snape, and he would probably be worse than the Dursley's. The Dursley's couldn't care less about him after all, and Snape would probably kill him for simply breathing the wrong way. There was no telling what the man would do to him when they got to their new home for the stunts that had come to light tonight. Then again, maybe Snape would be so disgusted with having Harry as a son that he would ignore him, and nothing would change. Snape had an image to keep up after all, and he couldn't very well be seen being a father to a dunderhead Gryffindor. Especially The-Boy-Who-Lived. That would just ruin everything for him.

"Harry sighed again as he once more thought about what the sorting hat had told him last year, and just barely again in Dumbledore's office. The thought that he almost got placed into Slytherin had never really left his mind, but this year he seemed to be thinking about it constantly. What would have happened if he had been placed in Slytherin after all? Would Snape have hated him any less? Would he have been expelled by now? Would he have any friends? Would he have needed the Polyjuice Potion? Would Malfoy have found a way to poison him by this point? Would he actually be friends with Malfoy? The thought made him shudder, but half a second later he sat bolt right up in bed with wide eyes. "Forget the past, I'm going to have to be friends with Draco!" He said this last part out loud sounding horrified and disgusted, but the only response he received was a snore from Ron. Sighing once more, Harry laid back down and covered his face with his pillow. "Well, at least one thing is for sure," he told himself. "I will never call him dad."

Severus Snape was fuming as he stormed into the Slytherin Common Room. It was past curfew, but seeing as it was Christmas night, he doubted anyone was even thinking of heading to bed yet. Something he would remedy soon. Just as he had expected, the few Slytherins that had remained at the castle for Christmas were scattered throughout the common room. Spotting the 2nd years he was looking for, he billowed over making all of the others scamper to make sure he had a clear path. It was no secret that when the Head of Slytherin went on the war path, nobody wanted to be in the way. If they valued their life that was.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" His silky, venomous voice captured the undivided attention of all seven students in the room. "Do you care to enlighten me as to how two i..." Severus cut himself off. He couldn't very well call Potter... Harry, an idiot if the boy was actually his son right? "Gryffindors managed to knock the two of you out, steal some of your hair, and lock the both of you in a broom cupboard for an entire hour while they impersonated you?"

"It didn't escape Severus's attention that all five remaining Slytherin's stared at the two boys in complete shock.

"I knew the two of you were acting even more strange than usual," Draco snarled. Severus was then satisfied to see the color drain from the boy's face. "I told them about the chamber under the drawing room. Father is going to kill me!"

Severus breathed deeply. Draco was a spoiled prince that grated on his last nerve. Narcissa however, had consistently turned a blind eye to that small little detail, and insisted on the boy being a part of Severus's life since the day he had been born. Narcissa had even wanted to name Severus as the boy's god father. Severus had adamantly refused the title, but it hadn't kept Narcissa from bringing the boy to Spinner's End each summer, and introducing him as "Uncle Sev." A term that Draco learned quickly not to use at school.

"Yes Draconius," Severus continued in his silky voice. "I would suggest that you not give out private Malfoy information. Even to your lard brained cronies." Severus didn't like to insult his Slytherins, but the idiocy of these two particular ones never ceased to amaze him. "I would like to inform you that it was also you that allowed them to infiltrate the Common Room since you not only led them right to the portrait hole, but also gave them the password to enter. All 3 of you have just lost Slytherin 10 points each, and I will be informing Miss Parkinson that I have found other lab volunteers and that her services are no longer required. Now, I would advise the seven of you to pack up your things, and retire for the night." With that stated, Severus swirled around and left for his private quarters adjoining the common room with his robes billowing behind him, and the Slytherins hastily threw things into bags before rushing up to the dorms. They weren't sure what exactly had the formidable Potions Master in such a foul mood, besides the Gryffindor infiltration, but nobody was particularly anxious to find out.

As Severus stormed into his office, he rapped hard on his desk, and instantly a bottle of Firewhiskey and a tumbler appeared. Severus didn't drink much due to his family history, but tonight he felt he couldn't do without something strong. Pouring himself a healthy measure of the amber liquid, Severus downed it without a moment of thought before slamming the empty tumbler back onto his desk.

Severus didn't rip into his Slytherins in front of the rest of the school, but when they screwed up they knew to expect his wrath once behind the closed doors of the common room. Then, the Slytherins that really annoyed him, became his lab assistants. Instead of public detentions, they served their time in the store room preparing, storing, labeling, and cleaning lab supplies and ingredients under the supervision of either himself, or one of the Slytherin Prefects.

Severus sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands. This was both his worst nightmare, and best dream come true. It was also a joke. It had to be. This was nothing more that the Headmaster's cruel idea of a joke.

Suppose for a moment that this wasn't a joke however. That maybe, just maybe, Lily _had_ conceived that night. Why had she never told him? Had James known? Of course not! Potter would never have agreed to raise another man's child. Especially when that _other man_ was Severus Snape. He would have insisted they take the child to the orphanage, or better yet, drown him like some demented puppy.

Severus had never wanted to be a father. Lily knew that. Lily had brought up the subject of children once when they were teenagers. Before he insulted her that day of course. She had told him that she wanted a whole mess of kids, and he had said he never wanted kids at all. Lily had looked shocked and crestfallen at this news, but had tried hard to understand.

Severus didn't know how to be a father. The closest he had come to having a father figure growing up had been Lily's dad. Even then, the man could hardly teach him about being a father. Severus had been young, and had spent all of his time at Hogwarts for 10 months out of the year. The other two months had been spent playing with Lily outside as he avoided his own father.

He had also never known his father's parents, and his mother's parents had been disgusted that their only child would marry a muggle so had looked down on their half-blood grandson. He was indeed the only heir however since was the last remaining Prince, so he had inherited all of their personal belongings when they died. They had never seen the need to spend any time with him though, so he had not inherited any skills that would help him with being a father. Especially to Prince Potter (literally).

Maybe this was why she had never told him that Harry was his. She knew he didn't want children, and to top it off, she had already married James. Lily had always been a woman of her word, so Severus had known immediately that as soon as she said "I do" there would be no turning back. She would belong to James Potter forever.

"Plus, there was the fact that Lily knew he had taken the mark by that point. If she hadn't figured it out before hand, which she probably had, there had been no way to deny it when the evidence had been right there on his forearm when they had slept together. She knew what that mark meant, and Lily wouldn't want her son to grow up in that world. She had always fought against the Dark Lord, and even joined the Order of the Phoenix even though she knew it could cost her her life. Which it eventually did.

Severus sighed. Whatever Lily's reasoning, she had hidden Harry from Severus, and raised him as a Potter. James would have seen the boy as his heir, even in the slight chance he knew the child hadn't been his, and left him everything when he died. Lily and James's home may have been destroyed that night, but the Potter Manor was still in tact. Severus groaned as he thought of how big the brat's head would grow if he learned that he was the sole heir to two ancient wizarding family fortunes and homes. That was even more than Draco was heir to. One thing was certain however, they would never live at Potter Manor. Harry could do with that as he wished when he turned of age. For now, they would go to Prince Manor.

Severus and Harry weren't the only ones with a lot to think about. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office just as awake as the Snape family. This changed everything! Not only would Harry lose the protection the blood wards provided him at the Dursley's, but he would find himself without a spy when Voldemort returned to power. Albus trusted Severus with his life. He knew that he would never find a safer place for Harry than with Severus if he tried, but it still left him without a spy. On top of that, Severus would have to go into hiding when Voldemort returned because he would be high on the man's hit list for being a traitor.

Albus sighed. It was also going to take nothing short of a miracle for Harry and Severus to work out their differences. In the long run it would be good for both boys. Albus hated to admit it, but he had made a mistake with placing Harry with his relatives in the first place. There was no knowing the extent of the damage they had inflicted on the boy. There had just been no other place for him. Now however, he had Severus. It might not seem like much right now, but Albus knew that Severus would never let any harm come to the boy, and as his father, he would even be able to train the boy up to be ready for when he had to face Voldemort in his full form. He was well aware that Gildaroy Lockhart was far from being a qualified Defense Instructor, but Albus was running out of options. Nobody wanted the job, so he had to take what he could get. With Severus guiding him however, at least Harry would get the training he needed.

As for Severus, Harry would put some meaning into his life, and hopefully give him someone to love. Albus knew that Severus had never fully healed from losing Lily. Actually, Severus had lost Lily twice. Once when they had that terrible spat and they had parted ways, and again when her lifeless body had hit the floor that Halloween night. Now, maybe he could heal since there was a small part of Lily that continued to live, and was now being returned to Severus. Albus knew however, that all of this depended on the boys putting aside their pride and differences, and learning to work together.

**Author's note: I want to once again thank you for all of the amazing reviews, and your opinions. I of course can't use all of the suggestions seeing as it ranged all the way from Draco being Harry's identical twin, and Draco not being involved at all. Now I need to know what you guys want to see during the two weeks Harry and Severus are at Prince Manor. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Lily**


	4. Taking the Plunge

Chapter 4: Taking the Plunge

Harry didn't have to wake up the next morning, he was pretty sure that he got absolutely no sleep. About four 'o clock, he gave up and began packing what he would need for his 2 week stay in hell. Half an hour later he had his muggle clothes, school books (minus the Lockheart ones), his Christmas presents, and his nimbus packed up in his school trunk, ready to go. He figured he would need his school books for one of two reasons. 1, Snape would insist he use his winter break to do his homework, or 2, Harry would be bored out of his mind and so desperate to avoid Snape that he actually _wanted_ to study. Of course, there was the likely hood of both scenarios happening together. His nimbus he packed in a desperate hope that he could fly it at least a little. Even if it was by sneaking out of his bedroom window. Provided Snape didn't lock him in a cold dark prison cell he used for a cellar that is.

Sighing, Harry sat on his bed as he fingered the photo album that Hagrid had given him in the hospital last June after he had saved the stone. The couple in the photos looked so happy. He had been told that they were his parents. Right up until Hagrid had come, Harry hadn't known what his parents' names were, or what they looked like. Then his entire world had been absolutely miraculous as he found out that his parents were heroes. The whole wizarding world regarded him as the hero, but it really had nothing to do with him. Rather his parents, or who he thought were his parents, had given up their lives to protect him. Now he was being told that the man in these photos, the man he had been told was his father and had laid down his life for him, was actually in no way related to him. Would James have given up his life for Harry if he had known he wasn't really his son?

Harry didn't know what to think anymore, and at 6:00, as soon as curfew let up, he went up to the owlery to speak to Hedwig about his troubles. The owl didn't provide many answers, but just being able to cry in peace and have someone (or something) lend a listening ear helped immensely. He couldn't bring himself to even think about food, and desperately wished that he could visit Hermione. He knew that visitors weren't permitted until 8:00 however, and Madam Pomphrey stuck to that rule with no exceptions. He knew this from personal experience after how many times he'd been in the infirmary already.

As 8:00 drew nearer, Harry decided that he didn't care if he pissed Snape off (the man was already pissed anyway), he was going to go say goodbye to Hermione. Placing Hedwig in her cage so he could write his friends while he was away, he made his way back to Gryffindor tower, grabbed his trunk, and headed for the infirmary. He eyed his watch, and as soon as it moved from 7:59 to 8:00, he pushed the door open leaving Hedwig and his trunk in the corridor. Madam Pomphrey glared at him, but didn't object as she glanced at the clock to see that it was now time to allow visitors in. She didn't stop her work however, and Harry saw Hermione make awful faces as she was instructed to take several disgusting potions. It was 8:05 before Madam Pomphrey finally stepped back and left Hermione alone with a large tray of food that she instructed the girl to eat in it's entirety.

"He Mione," Harry stated simply before sitting on the edge of her bed. "I can't stay long, but I wanted to know how you were doing."

Hermione shrugged with a sigh. "Madam Pomphrey says it's going to take several weeks to find out how to reverse all of this since this isn't exactly something she sees every day. I'm hoping that I'll be out before classes start because I just can't afford to fall behind." Harry gave a weak smile. Even covered in fur, spitting up hair balls, and knowing Snape was probably going to slaughter her, Hermione's biggest fear was still her grades.

Hermione seemed to sense Harry's unease and placed a furry hand on one of his. "It will be alright Harry," she stated simply. Harry just gave a weak smile and sighed. "Honestly Harry, you'll see. It's just two weeks, and he's just as shocked as you are. It will take you both some time to adjust. If it comes down to it, you can probably just stay in your room or somewhere else to avoid him. He can't expect you to love him immediately when this is all new to both of you."

"I hope you're right Hermione," Harry sighed and stood up. "Promise me that you'll write me as much as you can. Ron tries, but he just doesn't seem to understand everything."

Hermione looked down at her paws and sighed. "I'm not sure I can write right now, or when I'll be able to Harry." As if to prove her point she lifted a paw and stretched it the best she could. "Cat's weren't meant to hold quills."

Harry hugged his friend tightly. "I''m sorry Hermione. I promise, if you still can't write when classes start, just tell me what to say and I'll do your homework for you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this comment. "Assuming my teachers will be able to read your chicken scratch, this offer wouldn't be just because it would also give you the answers to all of your homework would it?"

Harry just smiled. "My writing isn't that bad Mione, and trust me, even if I write your homework for you, I doubt you'll let me take it back to the dorm with me, so I'll have to do it all by memory, and I'll forget what I wrote for you so the Professors will still give you a higher score."

Hermione just shook her head before motioning to a clock that read 8:11." Weren't you supposed to be at Professor Snape's office at 8 sharp? You aren't starting out this holiday too well."

Harry gave a bitter laugh at her comment, but made his way to the door. Before he walked out however, he turned back. "You say that like I had a chance to start this holiday off right. Did you forget why I'm leaving the castle in the first place? He's going to slaughter me for finding out he's my father simply because of _how_ we found out." With that he walked away just leaving Hermione shaking her head.

Like Harry, Severus didn't get any sleep either. All he could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling above him as he asked himself how in the world he was going to take care of a child. Severus was a very structured type of man.

His clothes were always pressed to perfection before hung in his wardrobe. They were also all in a specific order. His black pants were hung over the bar of the hanger with the waist band on the right hand side, his black shirt then hung over the arms of the hanger, covering the pants, and buttoned so that it faced the left side of the wardrobe. His black robes then hung over the shirt, also facing to the left, so that all Severus had to do, was grab a single hanger, and he had his outfit for the day. Freshly laundered outfits were also placed in the back of this assembly line, so that the outfits were properly rotated. His socks were neatly folded, and laid side by side in the top drawer of his nightstand along with a stack of perfectly pressed handkerchiefs, and his shoes lay side by side perfectly polished on the floor of his wardrobe.

Even his bed was made each morning with perfect hospital corners, and absolutely no throw pillows, bed skirts, or fancy comforters. Instead it had two simple pillows laying side by side in green pillow cases, on top of a fitted green sheet, and under a top green sheet and thick green quilt. Since nobody ever saw his room, he allowed himself a bit of color there, but insisted on perfection every time he left his bed in the morning.

After taking all of this into consideration, Severus felt like his entire world had been turned upside down. Rolling over with a heavy sigh, Severus took the simple muggle picture of Lily off his nightstand, and looked at it sadly. "I'm a structured person Lily. How could you do this to me?" Sighing once more, Severus realized that he would get absolutely no peace of mind that night, so decided to get up and do what he did best. Make lists. Make lists of rules, procedures, schedules, and all the likes.

Severus was pacing his office at 7:55 and checking his watch every 30 seconds. Now that it was time for him to take the boy home with him, Severus was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Was he even going to be able to do this? Were they both going to make it back to Hogwarts alive come the start of term, or was he going to join the rest of the Death Eaters in Azkaban for killing the boy?

Severus sighed when he looked at his watch and it finally read 8:01. Of course the brat was going to be late. Prince Potter would rebel as much as he could about having to live with the bat of the dungeons. Snape was pretty sure that he would have to eventually infiltrate Gryffindor tower and drag the boy away kicking and screaming. He wasn't quite up for it right now however, so decided to double check that he had everything. Even though he had checked it all 10 times already.

Glowering at his watch, Severus finally stormed out of his office when his watch read 8:10. That boy was going to be the death of him, and now he had to put up with him permanently. His black robes billowed behind him as he stormed up the stairs towards the main level of the castle, and past the Great Hall. Severus poked his head in and quickly scanned the Gryffindor table hoping to find the boy eating with the Weasley brat since Granger was stuck in the hospital, but all he saw was a sea of red as he found the twins, the younger boy, and the girl eating together for once with no sign of black hair in sight. So much for not having to infiltrate Gryffindor Tower.

Severus let the door close behind him and continued up the corridor deciding to go yank the brat from the comfort of his Common Room. A tiny smile of satisfaction began to cross his lips as he realized that by infiltrating the Gryffindor Common Room, he would completely terrify any students that were in there. The little monsters would realize that even in their common rooms they weren't safe from the dungeon bat because he was a head of house and had the power to enter any of the four houses. Not that he had ever wanted to before now. Except to maybe disembowel the Weasley twins...

Severus didn't make it to the lion sanctuary however, because on just the third floor, he saw a boy with shaggy black hair dragging a caged owl, and a school trunk down the steps. Severus had to stop for a moment to take in the sight since he was not used to seeing a mirror image of his younger self. It took him a second to collect himself, but with a heavy sigh, Severus finally stepped forward.

"Mr..." Severus had to stop himself as he realized that he still had no clue what to call the boy. Growling, he decided not to use a name at all, but to just continue. "I assume that you remember you are a wizard correct?" Not waiting for the boy's response, Severus ranted on. "Enlighten me then, as to why you have not retrieved the brain cells to use magic to assist you in your task of hauling your stuff around the castle? If I am not mistaken, there are several spells that would be useful here." Taking out his wand, he lazily pointed it at Harry's trunk deciding to demonstrate each spell as he announced it. "You could for instance, use a feather weight charm on it to make it lighter." Severus watched the boy nearly trip as the weight of the trunk vanished, and attempted to hold in his sneer. "Failing to remember that one, you could always shrink your luggage, and carry it around in your pocket." With that he watched the boy's eyes widen as the trunk shrank to fit into the palm of his hand. "Of course, if you forget both of those, I am quite aware that Professor Flitwick taught you in first year how to levitate objects." Using one more demonstration, Severus flicked his wand and the palm sized trunk began floating in midair. "Seeing as that is the first charm you learn, I would hope that you possessed enough braincells to use it when you needed. For someone not directly related to James Potter, you sure seem to have a brain the size of a pea like he did."

Harry could only glare at the man that stood before him. Even now that he had been proclaimed the man's son, he still treated him like he was stupid. "My da,, James did not have a brain the size of a pea. You may be my guardian now, but you still can't just insult James. He may not be my true father, but he still gave up his life for mine." Harry's anger was boiling. He wasn't going to let Snape trash talk James when it was actually his mother that was the slut. Not that he was willing to admit that since he still wasn't sure of the whole story and didn't know if he ever would be. "And for your information Professor," Harry's tone was cold and he had to clench his teeth together to refrain from swearing as he spoke. "Magic happens to be forbidden in the corridors. I'm well aware that magic makes things easier, but if I were to use it and either Filch, or yourself were to walk by, then I'd be in detention for breaking school rules and using magic in the corridors."

"I wasn't aware that breaking rules was above you," Severus sneered hating to admit even to himself that the boy had a point.

"Well I figure that if I'm going to be in detention for three weeks already I should probably make an honest effort to follow them." Harry gave a half hearted shrug, but his glare stayed firmly in place. These next two weeks were going to be very long.

"That's funny, because I seem to remember telling you to be in my office at 8:00, and seeing as it is now," Severus checked his watch, "8:17, it doesn't seem like you are making that much of an effort."

"Well I'm sorry if I worry about how my friend is doing and want to check on her before being held captive against my will for 2 weeks," Harry snarled.

So he had gone to check on Miss Granger? That was nice of him. Severus wondered if the Weasley boy had thought about that since he was obviously busy pigging out in the Great Hall. Even with the boys consideration for his friend however, Severus couldn't let him get the better of him. "I can assure you that Miss Granger's life is in no immediate danger, and she wouldn't be in the hospital wing at all if the three of you hadn't decided to meddle in something that doesn't concern you yet again. I seem to remember that the last time the three of you did this, it ended with Mr. Weasley having a slight concussion, and you almost dieing. As for being held captive against your will, I can assure you that this isn't how I planned to spend my winter holiday either."

Harry just shook his head. This wasn't getting them anywhere, and all it was accomplishing was informing Harry that even though he now how a dad, he still had nobody that really loved him. Or cared about him for that matter. "Well Professor, if you are so anxious about me being so late to your office, why are we still standing the corridor arguing?"

Severus didn't dignify that with a response, and instead spun on his heel and stormed back down the stairs towards his office with Harry following silently behind him.

When they reached Severus's office, he took down a simple clay bowl and offered Harry some shimmering gray powder that made him groan. Since his trip to Knockturn Alley earlier this summer, Harry wasn't particularly fond of traveling by floo powder. It made him nauseous, he was scared of hitting his elbows, the ash made him gag, and who knew where he would come out next time. He wasn't going to let Snape know any of this however, so he took a pinch of the powder before looking at the man and asking "Where are we headed Professor."

"I'm assuming you've traveled by floo powder then Mr... Harry?" Severus decided that this was a good time to use the boys given name since he wasn't in trouble, but he couldn't help a small smirk as the boy did a double take upon hearing his first name. Severus had to admit that it sounded foreign to him as well. Upon receiving a nod from the child however, Severus decided to continue. "Our destination is 'Prince Manor.' So just remember to speak clearly, and don't be too shocked at the neglected look of the place when you get there. I haven't been to Prince Manor in many years."

Harry nodded once to show he understood, and then stepped forward. Throwing the powder in the fire grate, he watched the flames turn emerald green before taking a deep breath and stepping though. Before he did anything he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso to make sure his elbows were out of the way, then closed his eyes, and firmly spoke 'Prince Manor' before instantly feeling as if he was a child's top that had just been turned loose to spin. He refused to open his eyes, but decided that he felt less sick not watching the world spinning around him.

When Harry finally _did_ open his eyes, his jaw about hit the floor. The sitting room he was now staring at was enormous. It was so large that it would have fit the entirety of the Dursley's house inside.

**Author's note:**

** Sorry it's been 3 weeks since I updated. I've been busy. Today we had a birthday party for my 2 year old and I've also started his preschool this week. Since I'm homeschooling and also taking care of a 4 month old child on top of it, it's kinda crazy around here.**

** As for the chapters, I plan on doing about 3,000 words a chapter, though some will be longer. It will just depend on the muse I am able to feel toward that chapter since I don't think forcing myself to write gets me anywhere.**

**~Lily**


	5. Laying Down the Law

Chapter 5: Laying Down the Law

Harry's head spun long after the dizziness from the floo travel faded away. He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked around Prince Manor. Not only did it absolutely scream money, but it also, quite clearly, stated that this was the home of a pureblood. But Snape wasn't a pureblood. At least, Harry didn't think so. Then again, he didn't exactly know many pureblood names besides Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy. He wasn't even sure how many of the Slytherin's boasted pureblood names. Just that each of them had grown up with at least one wizarding parent. That thought made him once again question the Sorting Hat's claim that he should have been a Slytherin. He knew nothing about the wizarding world and was sure he would have been eaten alive in a house that wanted to get rid of all of the muggle borns. Especially seeing as his mother was muggle born.

Harry jumped about a mile in the air and spun around quickly as the fireplace roared to life once more behind him. After he had seen the sitting room, Harry had forgotten that Snape would still be coming, and as the man stepped out of the emerald flams, Harry attempted to calm his now racing heart without tipping Snape off that he had... startled him. Yes, startled was the correct word. There was no way the bat of the dungeons had scared him.

Severus gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the room before him. He hadn't spent a lot of time here while growing up, and hadn't been back since he had inherited the place, but at least this didn't house the bad memories that Spinner's End did. The only reason he had stayed at Spinners End before now was because he hadn't planned on ever feeling as if he needed help from his high esteemed grandparents especially since they had never liked him anyways. Spinners End was no place for a boy to grow up however and there was absolutely no way he was going to stay in the Potter Manor, so that left Prince Manner.

"Blinky!" Severus called out.

"Who is Bl...?" Harry began to question, but was cut off and jumped as there was a loud pop, and a creature in and old pillow case with floppy ears, and large eyes materialized out of thin air. As Harry stared at it his eyes went wide as he remembered Dobby. This was a house elf. Hadn't Ron stated that only pureblood families with lots of money had house elves?

"Master Severus is back," it stated in a squeaky voice that made Harry flinch. "Blinky did not expect Master Severus, the house is not ready." The elf began twisting her ears and Severus gave an agitated wave of his hand.

"You didn't expect me Blinky, do not worry about it," Severus hated that he sounded so tired; the day was just starting out. Severus was glad to see the elf stop twisting her ears, and sighed as he saw Harry and the elf staring at each other in equal astonishment. "Harry, this is the Prince Manor House Elf. Obviously, her name is Blinky. She serves the house and its occupants, but that does not mean you are to order her around constantly, especially with idiotic tasks like fetching you a pair of socks because you are too lazy to get them yourself." Severus watched Harry roll his eyes and ground his teeth together as he counted to 10 before grasping the boy's chin in his hand, and staring hard into those vivid green eyes. "We're going to be going over a lot of things today Mr. Potter," Severus decided that since the boy was probably going to insist on keeping the Potter name, and it was the boy's legal name, he might as well call him by it when he needed the last name. "First of all, you _will_ show me some respect. That means that I will not take any eye rolling from you. I catch you doing that again and I'll hex your eyes to roll around your skull like that for a couple hours. Got it?"

"Got it," Harry muttered fighting the urge to roll his eyes yet again. He wasn't stupid, and he hated being treated as such. It was also really annoying that Snape seemed to think he was some kind of prince. Well, since he was Snape's son and Snape was a descendent of the 'Prince' family, he guessed he kind of was, but not in the way Snape seemed to think.

"Good." Severus released the boy's jaw and turned back to his house elf who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Blinky, this is Harry. We just found out that he is my son, and therefore he will need a proper home which means that we will be returning here for the holidays." The elf's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of having the house occupied once again so that she would be useful. This made Severus silently shake his head. Severus had tried to set Blinky free when he had become Master of the Manor, but the stupid elf had had a complete melt down thinking that she was inadequate. Severus had eventually just dropped the issue and let her stay on even though he didn't plan on using her since he wasn't going to return to the Manor, and he wasn't going to take her from her home.

"Blinky get the house ready for Master and Little Master right away," the elf stated happily as she began bouncing on the balls of feet in excitement. She then bounced away just talking to herself. "There is so much for Blinky to do now that Master Severus has returned, especially since he brings Little Master Harry. Blinky will start with breakfast for the Masters, and then she will set up the bedrooms so that masters have somewhere to rest and sleep. Then Blinky will make ready the rest of the house. Oh Blinky has so much to do!"

"Have a seat Po... Harry," Severus instructed motioning around the sitting room. The place needed some serious dusting, but the furniture wouldn't harm them. Aside from his black robes of course.

Harry did as he was told and sat in an old rocking chair while Severus sat across from him in a leather recliner. This was going to be a long day.

"Things are going to be quite different around here than I'm sure you're used to Harry." Severus was determined to use the boy's first name. "First of all, Blinky may be our house elf, but she is not going to clean up after you. You will be solely responsible for keeping your room presentable. Blinky will not even be allowed in your room except to fetch you or very special circumstances that I will dictate. And before you think you can order Blinky around behind my back, she may have to obey your orders, but since I am the master of the house, she must obey mine before she obeys you. She will not be able to break my orders to obey yours, so don't even try it."

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to keep from rolling his eyes. Honestly, Snape acted like he was a complete idiot. "Yes sir," he managed to grind out between clenched teeth.

"Blinky will also be in charge of cleaning the other rooms in the manor, but she will not be forced to clean up your junk. You are expected to clean up after yourself. She will prepare all of the meals for the two of us, but we will then assist her by clearing the table, and rinsing the dishes that we use." Severus wanted the boy to learn some work ethic, but he also knew that he couldn't put Harry in charge of too much without offending the house elf. She took great pride in her work, and she could be overly sensitive if she didn't feel she was doing her job. If the boy got into trouble though, Severus would have to order the elf to allow Harry to do some of the chores, even if he had to punish the creature to get her to allow it.

"Also, while it is true that you are holiday right now, it does not mean that you will neglect your studies. You will spend an hour each day working at your desk in your room doing your homework. I will trust you for this first week and will expect to see how much you have accomplished by the end of the week. If I find your work unsatisfactory in either quality, or amount accomplished, you will spend the rest of the holiday working beside me in my study for 3 hours a day; even after you have completed your assigned work. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry stated making Severus's glare intensify.

"You will also not be permitted to run around the house at all hours of the night," Severus continued wanting to be absolutely clear on this concept. "Professor McGonagall may allow her students to wander after curfew, but I can assure you that if you leave your room after the time allowed, I will know about it, and you will not like the consequences. At 8:00 you will head to your room each night in order to shower and do whatever other tasks you need to. If you finish your nightly routine, you will be permitted to quietly read or some other quiet activity in your room that will not take time to clean up because at 9:00 sharp it will be time for lights out, and you will go to bed where you will remain for the rest of the night, or I can assure you that you will not like the consequences."

Harry could only gape at the man in front of him for a moment. He was expected to follow a 9:00 bedtime? He wasn't a freaking baby! "And if I can't fall asleep at 9:00?" He asked through gritted teeth working hard not to lose his temper.

"Then you can count sheep while lying in the dark," Severus snarled. This child really was impossible. "You are 12 years old Harry, and 9:00 is a perfectly reasonable bedtime."

"But not even the 1st years go to bed that early," Harry argued rising from his chair angrily.

"Maybe in Gryffindor, but I can assure you that the Slytherin prefects make sure that all 1st and 2nd years are in bed by 9 in the Slytherin dormitories, and you will abide by my rules seeing I am now your guardian. That also brings about a few changes to your schedule when school starts up again. You may not be a Slytherin Harry, but seeing as you are my son, you will be treated as one."

"I'd like to see that," Harry muttered falling back into the rocking chair and crossing his arms angrily. Severus chose to ignore his comment.

"All of my Slytherins are required to attend a study period, as well as a physical education period. Those are two areas that Hogwarts does not cover for all students, but I will have all of mine stay fit and make sure their homework is accomplished and that they are able to get help if they need it. The students on the Quidditch team get a pass for the physical education hour since they train, but you will still be required to attend the study sessions with the rest of the Slytherins."

"There is no way I can sit in a room full of nothing but Slytherin's," Harry finally shouted. Was Snape trying to get him killed? Everybody already thought he was Slytherin's heir, now he was going to start the term again as the Head of Slytherin's son, and if he had to join sole Slytherin classes, everyone really would think that he was the heir of Slytherin.

"You will _not_ shout at me," Severus ground out in a deadly calm voice that instantly made Harry back as far into his chair as he could. "You will remember to treat myself, and all other adults with respect young man, or you will not like the consequences. As for sitting in a room full of Slytherin's, you can and you will. If you so desire, and they agree to it, you may also bring Miss Granger and or Mr. Weasley. I have no doubt Miss Granger would benefit from it with her work load. You're presence however, with or without your sidekicks, is required each afternoon from 4 to 5, where either a Slytherin Prefect, or myself will preside over the study session."

"As for your current holiday, you find yourself in a precarious situation, due to the little stunt you and your little friends decided to pull. Normally, any child of mine that had pulled something like that would be grounded for a very long time. Since you were not aware of this at the time however, I have decided to be lenient with you this once."

Harry eyed Snape skeptically. He had a feeling that the man had a very different idea on what lenient was than Harry did, especially since he already had 3 weeks of detention when school started again in January.

"As I stated, had you known what to expect before you pulled this incredibly stupid stunt, you would have been grounded for a very long time," Severus continued when he saw that the boy was paying attention. "As such, you are still going to spend time being grounded so you will know what to expect the next time you act without thinking like you have a tendency to do. Whenever you get grounded, you will also write 1000 lines for every week you are grounded." Severus watched the boy's jaw set so continued before he could be interrupted. "This time, you will only be grounded until you give me the 1000 sentences."

"1000? That is definitely not lenient!" Harry shouted once more as he stood up from his chair again. He had been right, Snape had absolutely no idea what lenient meant!

"On the contrary Mr. Potter," Severus pressed on coolly. "I am being very lenient. Under normal circumstances, you would have been grounded for an entire two weeks with plenty of extra chores, and 2000 lines. 1000 would have been due by the end of the first week, and 2000 would have been due by the end of the second. If either of them would have been late, I would have added on another week to your grounding. This time, you are lucky because you will not have any extra chores, and you will be able to decide how long you are grounded for. As soon as you turn in those 1000 lines, you will be ungrounded. Whether that is tonight, or two months from now is your choice. I will advise you to not prolong it however because you will not enjoy being grounded."

Harry was absolutely fuming. He had no idea what to expect while grounded since he was never allowed to do anything at the Dursley's anyway, and nothing Dudley ever did was wrong. With Snape though, he knew it would be awful. He also knew he couldn't push the man much further without ending up with a broken neck however, so he sank back into his chair and gritted his teeth before speaking again. "What happens when I am grounded?"

Severus wasn't completely certain what to take away from the boy since he had very little idea what he did for fun besides Quidditch, so he just shrugged. "While you are grounded, you will spend any time not doing chores, this time all of it, in your bedroom. Before you go getting any bright ideas however, Blinky will have removed any of your pleasure reading material, as well as any games from your room leaving the only options for entertainment being your school books, and the required material to do your designated lines. You will not be permitted to fly, you will eat your meals alone in your room, and you will not be permitted to write to your friends." Severus could hear the protest before the boy's mouth was even yanked open. "You may of course send a quick letter to your friends today to assure them that you have not been mangled and ground into potion ingredients. Yet." Severus couldn't help but add the last part since he still wasn't sure he could refrain himself from strangling the boy. "Your bedtime will also be different while you are grounded. Instead of preparing for bed at 8:00 you will prepare at 7:00 and lights out will be at 8:00. Fail to comply with this and your grounding will be extended."

"Yes sir," Harry barely managed to growl as he kept a death grip on the arms of his rocking chair. He didn't consider himself an unreasonable boy, but this was all ridiculous. Granted it was already sounding better than life at the Dursley's, provided he got time where he wasn't grounded, but having his Professor lay down all these rules as if he didn't have any choice in the matter, which he didn't, seriously annoyed him. Harry was used to being pushed around by the Dursley's, but Snape was another matter altogether. He had spent the past year and a half trying to show the man that he couldn't push him around, even if he was his professor. Now he didn't have a choice in the matter, and Harry was certain he was going to go completely insane. "What kind of things will get me grounded?" Harry had managed to control his anger slightly so his words weren't a growl this time, but his grip on the rocking chair hadn't lessened.

Severus hadn't expected the question. Actually, he hadn't expected a lot of the boy's reactions this entire conversation. Yes the brat had shouted a couple times and was obviously being defiant, but Severus had thought he would have had to put a sticking charm on the boy's butt to keep him in the chair, and hex his mouth shut so he wouldn't be able to interrupt. He had expected a full out Potter tantrum. All things considered however, the annoying dunderhead was taking all of this really well. Not that Severus could expect for it to last. He'd probably break every rule in the book as soon as he was turned loose from this discussion. He would have to get Blinky to keep a discrete eye on him.

If Severus were perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't completely sure what he planned on grounding the boy for. Definitely for hair brained schemes like the one he had just pulled, but he wasn't sure what would be too tough or not. He'd used all of his brain power the night before deciding that the boy deserved to be grounded, and what all that entailed. Sighing, Severus knew he would have to be honest with the boy. "I'm honestly not entirely sure."

Harry's eyebrows rose high above his hairline and he couldn't help but stare at his professor in shock. Harry had expected the man to snap that he'd get grounded every time he got the notion to break any of the rules. Saying he wasn't sure when Harry would get grounded could have seemed like Snape could just unfairly make it up as he went, but the tone of voice stated that the man was really trying to be fair here. Of course that was most likely just Harry's imagination going wild and he'd be grounded as soon as he forgot to tie his trainer correctly.

"Master Severus, Little Master Harry," squeaked a voice that made both them both jump. "Blinky has breakfast ready."

"Thank you Blinky," Severus stated quickly controlling his beating heart rate. He was seriously going to have to get used to that stupid elf. Turning his focus back to Harry for a moment, Severus sighed. "I promise, I'll let you know the consequences for different rules as soon as I know Harry. I didn't exactly have a lot of time to prepare for all of this." With that he rose from the recliner and followed the elf into the kitchen. Before turning out of sight however, he turned back to Harry again. "You may want to stay close. It's easy to get lost in this house when you don't know your way, and Blinky isn't very patient when it comes to eating what she's prepared."

Deciding Snape was probably right about getting lost easily, Harry scrambled to his feet to follow the man to the kitchen. There Blinky was filling two plates with pancakes, a little bit of bacon, and a single banana each. "Blinky is sorry it is not much Master and Little Master. Blinky has not been to buy food because she is not knowing that Masters would be coming home. Blinky is being going to buy food before lunch."

"This will be fine Blinky, thank you." Snape's tone made Harry's eyebrows rise slightly. Even with his Slytherin's Harry had never heard the man say thank you, let alone sound like he actually meant it. Harry's head was spinning as well as he timidly made his way to the empty seat.

"Blinky, you only set two places at the table," he stated simply not sitting down just yet. "Aren't you going to join us?" Blinky's eyes went even bigger as she vigorously shook her head back and forth making her ears flop.

"Blinky is never being eating with the family Little Master," the elf stated sounding oddly horrified. She then glanced nervously at Severus, and Harry felt his temper spark.

"Why can't you eat with us?" he demanded glaring at the man who suddenly placed his forehead in his hand looking very tired. "You made the food Blinky; you should be able to eat with us." When the elf continued to flap her head back and forth, Harry stepped away from the plate at the table. "I'm not going to eat unless you do Blinky." Harry couldn't believe that Blinky wouldn't be allowed to eat with them even though she had made the food. This was exactly what had happened to him at the Dursley's so many times, and he wasn't going to let Snape get away with it; even if Blinky was an elf.

"Harry, sit down and eat your breakfast," Severus said in a tired voice. What on Earth was wrong with the boy? If anything, Severus had thought he would be complaining that there weren't any chocolate chips in his pancakes and ordering Blinky to take it back and redo it. Instead he was refusing to eat because the damn elf wasn't sitting at the table?

"No," the raven haired boy insisted and backed away further. "Blinky has to eat with us."

"Blinky not eat with the family. Blinky not eat with the family." The elf stated devastated as her head shakes got more and more violent. "Blinky good elf, and not eat with the family. Blinky eat later."

"I can assure you Harry, that Blinky will not starve," Severus stated growing more agitated by the second. "She will eat later."

"No, she will eat with us," Harry stated stubbornly. "Or I won't eat it."

"Fine, have it your way." Severus had had enough. If Prince Potter was going to act like this, then it was time to start laying down the law completely and showing him that he wasn't going to get away with that kind of behavior anymore. "Blinky, clear Harry's plate, and show him to his room where he can start his grounding." With that he stabbed his fork into his own breakfast, and began eating without another word.

Harry could just glare at the man as tears started to spill into Blinky's eyes. With a snap of her fingers, Harry's breakfast plate was cleared away, and she took him by the hand. Without a word, Harry followed the elf. If Snape was going to be this way, then it was just fine with him. He didn't need to eat anyways. He'd had plenty of practice going without food. He was determined not to eat until Blinky was treated with respect, especially if she was going to be the one cleaning most of the house and cooking all of the meals.


	6. Not What it Appears

Chapter 6: Not What It Appears

Harry didn't say a word as Blinky led him up a giant staircase to a second floor. Glancing up Harry realized there was a third level above him, and he wondered just how big this house was. The Dursley's hadn't been aristocrats by any means, but they had had a nice home. He'd thought that having four bedrooms was large, but this place obviously had many more than that. He hadn't seen much of the house yet, but he had noticed several large rooms just on that main floor besides the kitchen and sitting room they had arrived in. As Blinky led him down a long hallway on just this second floor Harry counted 4 closed doors, and when Blinky opened one for him, his jaw about hit the ground. Behind that single door wasn't a bedroom, but rather another sitting area with two closed doors.

"This is being Master Harry's room now," Blinky stated simply ignoring the dumbstruck look on Harry's face. The sitting room they were standing in had a sturdy oak desk covered in a dark brown stain, with a matching oak chair; beside it; on either side; stood two large oak bookshelves. "Blinky is sorry it is not cleaned up Master Harry," the elf apologized as she scampered around the room snapping her fingers to clear the dust off the bookshelves and desk. It was clear that this room hadn't been inhabited for years.

"Don't worry about it Blinky," Harry stated as he watched the elf light a roaring fire in the fire place of this room. Beside the fire was a large black leather recliner and a matching black leather sofa with a dark oak coffee table between the two matching the desk and bookshelves. Not only was this room an ideal place for one to study, but it was also going to be a comfy place to sit and visit with friends. If he ever had any friends come and visit that was. Harry sighed as he looked at the walls. They were a deep Slytherin green, and while the floor beneath him was wooden, it had thick green rugs with silver fringe around the edges. "Typical Slytherin," he muttered and shook his head.

"You is not liking the color?" Blinky asked beginning to wring her fingers in her hands.

"It is fine Blinky," Harry assured her softly. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" He decided it would be best to change the topic. "Does the couch pull out into a bed or something?" He'd seen that on a couple muggle movies, and thought it was absolutely awesome.

"No, Master Harry's bed is in this room right here," the elf squeaked as she opened the door to the right. Harry wasn't quite as shocked as he had been upon entering the sitting area, but he was still surprised that his 'bedroom' seemed to be an entire apartment. Inside the actual sleeping quarters was a large four poster bed just like the ones in his Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. It too was oak and was draped with deep green curtains and sported a thick, deep green comforter. A spot of silver at the head revealed that the pillows accented the green making sure that people knew this was a Slytherin room. A thick rug matching the ones in the previous room lay near the bed so that the occupant wouldn't have to place his or her feet directly on the cold wood floor first thing while getting out of bed.

The bed was situated near the wall, but there was a small space in between where there was a small, dark oak night stand. On top of the night stand there was a small oil lamp that made Harry shake his head. Ron thought the muggle contraptions were eccentric, but at least they weren't relying on lighting methods that had been replaced a hundred years ago, or more in the cases of the torches that lit the Hogwarts corridors.

Also inside the room, was a large wardrobe that matched the rest of the furniture Harry had seen in his 'bedroom.' The top of the wardrobe was like a large closet where Harry could hang his clothes up, and closed off behind two doors. Below the closet area however, were two drawers that pulled out to give Harry room to place clothing he didn't want to hang up. He had a feeling that most of his clothes would just get shoved in those drawers rather than being 'properly' put away.

There was also another giant bookshelf in the bedroom that made Harry shake his head. How many books was one person supposed to have? Surely nobody could fill all three of those giant bookshelves, except for maybe Hermione of course, but Harry felt that even she would have a hard time filling them since most of her reading was through library books.

"Thank you Blinky," Harry stated when he saw the elf nervously wringing her hands as she waited for his reaction.

"Master Harry's bathroom is being right through that door," Blinky squeaked pointing to the second door in the sitting room. "If Master Harry is being needing anything, just calls Blinky's name and she is being coming right aways."

Harry just nodded as he worked once again to keep his temper. Harry hadn't been sure what to think when Dobby had shown up in his bedroom, but the elf had acted oddly. He had mentioned that he had never even been asked to sit down by a wizard like he was his equal. Then, both times Harry had seen him, Dobby had mentioned punishments. The crazy elf had even carried out some of the punishments on himself right in Harry's presence! He had also told Harry that his family often reminded the poor elf to do extra punishments. If he ever caught Snape treating Blinky like that... Harry couldn't finish that thought as he clenched his fist tight and bit his lip hard. "Thank you Blinky," he repeated through clenched teeth. "You may go." With that the elf gave a slight nod before vanishing with a pop exactly like Dobby.

Harry gave a heavy sigh and flopped himself onto his Slytherin green bed. His room wasn't a bedroom, it was an entire apartment! The only thing he was missing was a kitchen and he'd never have to leave his room. Except to go outside of course. Harry jumped and sat upright in the bed as there was a loud '_THUNK_' near the bedroom door. When he realized it was just his school trunk being delivered, Harry got up and moved toward it. He better start that letter to Ron and Hermione before Snape changed his mind about letting them know he was safe; if he hadn't already changed it because of the breakfast fiasco that was.

Severus was fuming. What was going through that boy's head? Here he had tried to have a nice breakfast before banishing the boy to his room to do his lines, and instead the little monster had insisted on a fight first thing. They hadn't even been in their new home for half an hour when he'd gone crazy. Severus would have thought that the little brat would be happy to have a house elf to wait on him. Those damn muggles wouldn't have had an elf since it was solely a muggle creature, and in that sense Severus had been certain that the fiend would have been delighted. Someone to wait on him hand and foot, and yet he had pitched a major fit just because the dumb elf wouldn't be sitting at the table to eat breakfast with them. Well maybe missing breakfast would help him come to his senses.

Severus sighed. He was pretty certain that keeping meals from children wasn't exactly 'good parenting,' but he had no idea what 'good parenting' was. He hadn't asked for this, and now he was going to have to stumble through it the best he could. His conscience wouldn't shut up about the fact that compared to the other 2nd years, and most of the first years, Potter was actually quite small. Just from the looks of him the boy could use all the nourishment he could get. But it was the brat's own fault. He had been the one that had refused to eat! Severus sighed, it hadn't been 12 hours since he found out he had a son, and he was going to go completely insane.

When lunch time rolled around, Severus found himself setting up what had been his grandfather's study. If he was going to live at Prince Manor, he might as well personalize the place. He was just warding his bookcases to keep Harry from getting to them behind his back when Blinky appeared with a tray loaded with a turkey and cheese sandwich, pickles, some crisps, a bunch of grapes, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Blinky is thinking Master Severus is liking to eat here since Master Harry is being in his room and Master Severus is being working," the elf babbled as she set the tray on the large mahogany desk.

"Yes, thank you Blinky," Severus stated massaging his temples. The elf drove him crazy, but he had learned to just stay out of her way so he could keep some of his sanity intact. "Please take a lunch tray to Harry in his room and instruct him to leave the empty tray outside the door when he's finished." He pulled a copy of his month Potion Journal towards him to read as he bit into his sandwich, but he hadn't taken two bites when Blinky appeared with a pop and began twisting her ears.

"Master Severus, Master Harry is telling Blinky he won't eat the lunch," the elf wailed. Severus slammed his Potions Journal down hard on his desk making the elf jump and twist her large ears even harder. "Blinky is sorry Master Severus, Blinky can be making something else for Master Harry."

"It is fine Blinky, stop twisting your ears, you are not in trouble for this," Severus snapped rising from his desk, his own lunch forgotten. "Do not make anything else for him Blinky, he will not be allowed to be so picky that he turns down a perfectly good lunch after missing breakfast." Severus stormed out of the study and up the large staircase to where Blinky had made up Harry's room. Without knocking, Severus slammed open the bedroom door and glared at the teen inside the sitting area of the mini suit. It was obvious that the little brat hadn't unpacked anything, but Severus didn't care about that.

"What is the meaning of refusing to eat perfectly good food?" Severus snarled at the boy slamming the laden lunch tray down on the desk and ignoring the food and juice that spilled everywhere. "Blinky went to a lot of trouble to prepare that for you, and I will not tolerate you being ungrateful just because it's not the five star restaurant food that you are accustomed to."

"I already told you," Harry replied hotly not taking his eyes off Snape despite the man's murderous glare. "I am not eating until Blinky is allowed to sit at the table and eat with us. She shouldn't be treated like some worthless servant."

These words completely shocked Severus, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy in front of him. He finally repressed a sigh before beginning to speak once more. "It is clear that you know nothing about house elves Mr. Potter, so let me tell you that..."

"I DO KNOW ABOUT BLOODY HOUSE ELVES!" Harry screamed making Severus raise his eyebrow again in shock. When the boy continued it was in a much quieter tone, but still angry. "Dobby told me all about them, and how they are treated like vermin. How he has to punish himself for every little thing he does, and his master even tells him to do extra punishments for nothing."

Severus had thought the boy couldn't shock him any further than he already had, but now he realized he had been dead wrong. Dobby. Severus knew that name all too well. He had been forced several times to be 'entertained' at Malfoy Manor, and each time, that blasted elf was close by doing Lucius's constant bidding. Severus had seen how the man treated the creature, and it had made him sick. Yes, Severus knew the name well. Now the question was how in the name of Merlin did Harry know it?

"What do you mean Dobby told you all about House Elves?" Severus inquired sincerely confused, and slightly concerned. Was Lucius sending his elf to spy on the Potter boy? Had Dumbledore known that House Elves could get through the blood wards? This could have been very bad. All Lucius, or anyone with one of the vile creatures for that matter, would have had to do, was order the elf to bring Harry Potter to him, and the 'wizarding savior' wouldn't stand a chance. "How do you know about Dobby?" Severus snapped getting impatient when the boy didn't offer a response.

"H-he showed up in my bedroom at the Dursley's this summer," Harry could have kicked himself for stammering like that. He had no reason to be afraid of Snape. Dumbledore knew he was here; Snape couldn't do anything to him.

Severus groaned. It was just as he feared. Not only could the bloody elf get into the house, but he could get into the brat's bedroom. So in all reality, the boy had never been safe. That's just great. "Please Potter, how many times have you seen Dobby? What have you told him? Has he ever tried to get you to leave with him? Why was he talking to you?" Severus was aware that his voice sounded panicky and he inwardly scolded himself for it. The danger was passed. He thought.

"Um," Harry stated uncertainly. Now he was seriously confused. What did Dobby have to do with anything? He'd been trying to figure that out for 5 months now! "He showed up in my bedroom trying to convince me not to return to Hogwarts." Harry finally replied. "We just thought..."

"We, Potter?" Severus wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Ron and I," the 12 year old clarified. "We just thought that Malfoy was being a moron and had sent his elf to try and stop me from coming back since he wouldn't tell me anything other than bad things were going to happen this year and that I was in danger."

It was through sheer self-control, the kind you only get by being a spy for the most dangerous dark lord of the time, that Severus managed to keep his eyes from widening. Not only did Potter know that Dobby belonged to the Malfoy's, but their servant knew something was going to go on this year. No wonder Potter thought the younger Malfoy would know something. "What kind of danger Potter?"

The boy shrugged and Severus could have strangled him right there. "He wouldn't say. Or I guess he couldn't say. He just said that bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts. He mentioned Voldemort and..."

"Don't say his name," Severus's voice was deathly quiet. He wasn't the type that shouted.

"Anyway, he mentioned him, and anytime he got close to telling me anything that made sense he started beating himself up." Harry wasn't completely sure how they had gotten this far off topic. Hadn't they been arguing just moments before? Why on earth was Dobby so important? Harry really didn't know anything!

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You still haven't answered the rest of my questions Potter."

"Oh, the ones you bombarded me with?" Harry snapped. At the glare from the Potions Master however, Harry just sighed again. "Um, I have technically _seen_ Dobby twice I believe."

"What do you mean you've _technically_ seen him twice Potter?" Severus was convinced that they were going to have to give him an Order of Merlin for not strangling the boy standing in front of him. Here he was trying to get important information, and the child was being thicker than Longbottom's newest cauldron bottom.

"Well I saw his eyes watching me in the garden, but didn't actually know who it was until he showed up in my bedroom that night demanding I not go to Hogwarts. Something about keeping me safe."

Severus sneered at this comment. Of course Harry was going to ignore anyone that mentioned his safety. To Potter, safety meant running head long into the situation by himself. Or bringing along his side kicks.

Harry chose to ignore his professor's nearest sneer. He couldn't believe the man was interested in something so stupid as Dobby. He hadn't even figured anything out, aside from the fact that Dobby obviously _hadn't_ been a prank by Malfoy to keep him from returning. Well, he was pretty certain at least. "Then I didn't actually see him again until I was in the hospital wing after that idiot Lockhart removed all the bones in my arm."

"Wait, he came to see you in the castle?" Severus asked, once again only barely managing to keep his emotions in check. Was there nowhere safe for this boy to be? Merlin!

"Yeah, he showed up in the hospital wing telling me once again I needed to go home."

"How thoughtful," Snape sneered. Why in the name of Merlin was this blasted elf so set on keeping Potter from the danger? Was in Lucius's doing? That didn't make sense! None of it did.

"There he told me that he was the one who sealed the train platform so Ron and I couldn't get on, and then charmed that stupid bludger to tail me. For someone trying to keep me alive, he sure had a funny way of showing it."

Severus ran a heavy hand over his eyes. Harry had a point there, but he couldn't help thinking that the elf tampering with school items was the least of their worries. "Harry," he used his first name to try and emphasize the importance of all this. "Has Dobby ever tried to take you anywhere with him?" Severus could have sunk to the floor in relief when the dark haired boy shook his head.

"No, can a house elf even do that?" Harry was confused now. "I'm sure if I agreed Dobby would take me away from Hogwarts." Seeing the murderous glint in Snape's eyes Harry threw up his hands in a type of surrender. "Don't worry, I don't want to leave Hogwarts. That's what I've been telling Dobby the entire time which is why he's nearly gotten me expelled twice, and almost killed once."

Twice? The elf had nearly gotten him expelled twice? The only time Severus was aware of the blasted boy being near expulsion was for that dratted flying car, and that had not been the fault of some elf. But Snape decided to let it go. Obviously he didn't have the energy for this. "Just eat your lunch Potter. Blinky will be up to collect your tray when you've finished." With that he spun on his hill, making his robes billow behind him, and made it exit the boy's rooms.

"I'm not eating it," Harry stated stubbornly making the man stop in his tracks and clench his fists to get a grip on his temper.

"You will not be offered anything else until supper Mr. Potter, now I suggest you ignore humble yourself a little, and eat the damn meal before I decide to make you cook the next one." Severus wasn't sure that he wanted to go through with that threat. One, it would sincerely piss Blinky off, and two, the boy couldn't make a decent potion if his life depended on it. He wasn't sure he would trust himself to eat anything he cooked.

"I don't care what you do to me Snape," Harry remained stubborn. "I'll cook if you want, but I won't eat until Blinky sits with us at the table.

"You'll go hungry then you foolish boy," Severus snarled finally turning to face him. "You said that Dobby told you about House Elves; you are just proving you know nothing because Blinky won't eat with us. Not because I won't allow it, but because she won't." With that he turned around once more and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Back in his study Severus was pacing. Was there anywhere safe for the boy to be? Dumbledore had insisted that the blood wards had been the best place for the child, but how long would it have taken the man to find out that Harry had been kidnapped? Severus couldn't _believe_ he was thinking this, but maybe it was a good thing that they boy would be returning here instead of going back to his relatives. He might not spoil the brat like he wanted, but he probably stood a better chance at keeping him safe than a bunch of muggles. If something went wrong, then the muggles couldn't protect the boy. Sure he was hidden, but things could still go seriously wrong. At least with Severus as his guardian, the boy had someone to _try_ to help him if something happened. The house might not be as safe without Lily's blood wards, but Severus could ward the house several other ways.

He wasn't positive there were any wards to keep out house elf magic, and he would have to navigate around Blinky, but at least he could set up wards to alert him of any intruders _including_ unwelcome house elves. He could also order Blinky to protect Harry and not let anyone, or anything, remove him from the property without permission. Blinky might actually be a good tool in keeping him safe. He wasn't positive, but maybe if he ordered Blinky to not allow anyone to take Harry, that would counter balance anyone else ordering their house elf to bring them Harry. Maybe he could actually use Blinky's magic to set up a ward that made it so she was the only house elf allowed on the Prince Manor property.

Severus sighed, he couldn't believe things had suddenly gotten so complicated when all he had intended was to go up there and order the brat to stop being an idiot and eat his lunch. Now he knew that he was going to have to order Blinky to keep an eye on the boy because he would have to talk to the Headmaster as soon as Possible. Yes he was supposed to be home for the holiday, but he knew that the little monster's safety came first. And that had been before they'd found out he was Snape's son.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've struggled with it, but at the same time I've had an absolute blast writing it. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. This is only chapter 6, but I'm already passed the 100 mark!**

**~Lily**


	7. Elf Discussions

Chapter 7: Elf Discussions

Harry watched Snape walk off and frowned. If Snape didn't believe Harry could go without food then he was a really big idiot. Wasn't it said that a person could go three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food? Yes, he did occasionally listen to Hermione's random babbling of useless comments. Course he wouldn't be able to go three weeks without food. Not only would he be back in Hogwarts in two, but he was pretty sure he'd be really sick and be forced to eat in the infirmary after he finally passed out. Of course, one might argue that Snape really wouldn't care if Harry suddenly passed out and was on the brink of death. That was counter balanced by the fact that Harry _would_ be expected to return in two weeks, and Dumbledore knew where he was.

But what had he meant by Blinky would never join them at the table because _she_ wouldn't allow it? Could he possibly mean that Blinky wouldn't eat with them by choice? But that didn't make any sense. Why would she refuse to eat with them? She was part of the family. And why the heck had Snape wanted to know so much about Dobby? Harry sighed, the man really was impossible to understand. He sat back at the large oak desk and decided to finish his letter to his friends.

Ron and Hermione,

I have safely reached the bat cave. Don't strangle me Hermione, but we've already gotten into a fight. I honestly can't say that I'm sorry about it since he is so absolutely infuriating! We are staying at Prince Manor and I just found out that he has a house elf (like Dobby). Well, since Ron called me "the Dursley's non-magical house elf" you can imagine that I wasn't terribly thrilled about the idea of Snape having one. At breakfast she was very sweet and served us something to eat even though she'd had no prior knowledge of her master (Snape) returning, let alone me. Well I insisted that she eat with us, and that was where things got ugly. I can ignore his stupid rules, ignore the fact he wants to make me study every day (even after I finish my homework), ignore the fact he's set me a bedtime (wants me in bed at nine o clock!), but I wasn't about to let him treat Blinky like some sort of slave he could order around when it was convenient for him, and then ignore at all other times! So that's what our fight was about, and I'm now in my room. Oddly enough he hasn't set me any punishment. For that anyways.

I've been refusing to eat since I want Blinky to be treated fairly, and when I sent back my lunch he came storming up here yelling about my not eating it because it wasn't five star restaurant quality. Which, by the way Ron, is a restaurant of top quality. Your mum would easily be able to open a five star restaurant . Then I told him that I had already said I wouldn't eat until Blinky ate with us and that I knew all about house elves because of Dobby. He turned really weird after that, like weirder than normal, and wanted to know everything about the stupid elf. Not that it's any of his business...

Anyways, I'm just writing to tell you that I'm safe, and to not worry about me. If you write back and I don't respond, for the love of Merlin Ron, DON'T send a flying car after me! If I don't respond it's because Snape grounded me for the whole Polyjuice thing since he thinks he has super powers to control me now that he's supposed to be my dad. He says I'm grounded til I write 1000 sentences! It's absolutely absurd! I don't know if I'll be able to finish before the holiday ends so I may be grounded all break which means I can't write to you after this since the only reason I'm able to write to you now is to assure you that I have not "been mangled and ground into potion ingredients" as Snape put it.

So I guess I'll see you when I get back for the start of term. Our first order of business is to do something about my hair! I thought that having it constantly a mess was bad, but this is now driving me crazy! If you get a chance Hermione, could you see if can find something to make it not so greasy? Oh, and I really hope you're out of the hospital wing by the time I get back. You should be though since Madam Pomphrey is amazing! Good luck all, and wish me the same,

Harry.

PS You guys are going to start going with me to the Slytherin study sessions right?

Harry knew that he had practically written an essay to his friends, but there was a lot going on right now that he had to tell them. With nothing left to do, Harry decided to start on his lines. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to drag them out for the entire holiday or not since dragging them out would mean he wouldn't have to see Snape, but it would also mean that he couldn't fly or write his friends. Maybe he could slip out the window while Snape was sleeping and fly that way. That was something to think about another time though because right now Snape was awake, and if he didn't do something, he was going to completely lose his mind. With that in mind he took out a bottle of ink, a fresh quill, and some parchment Snape had obviously sent Blinky up with. At the top of the parchment was the line 'I must not act like a dunderhead and endanger other students.' Sighing he dipped his quill into the bottle of ink and began to write next to the magical number 1 at the top of the page.

I must not act like a dunderhead and endanger other students.

As soon as Harry finished the first line, the number 1 disappeared and was replaced with a number 2 just below the first line. Intrigued Harry wrote once more.

I must not act like a dunderhead and endanger other students.

When the 2 became a 3 and slid to the blank space below his previous line, Harry smiled. This was actually kind of cool. He'd never had to write lines at Hogwarts before, and keeping track of his lines at his muggle primary school had always been a pain in the butt.

By the time the number had magically written '72,' Harry was starting to get extremely bored and sighed. Tilting his head to the side he chewed on the edge of his quill and wondered what would happen if he wrote something besides what he was supposed to.

Snape is a giant bat that needs to mind his own business.

As soon as Harry lifted his quill from the parchment the sentence crossed itself out and the number sliding below it changed to -28. Harry cursed under his breath hoping that didn't mean what he thought it meant and put his quill back to the parchment to write once more.

I must not act like a dunderhead and endanger other students.

When the little number slid down and became -27, Harry cursed once more and threw his quill down onto the parchment before rising from his desk. This whole thing was just stupid.

Albus Dumbledore was nothing short of surprised when Severus Snape suddenly flooed into his office. "Severus my boy, I thought you were taking the rest of the holiday to bond with your son."

"As much as I'd love to spend every last waking moment with Potter Albus," Severus's tone dripped with sarcasm, "the boy has brought to light some things I thought you might be interested in."

"Well then, have a seat dear boy. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Albus motioned his Potions Master toward a chair in front of his desk before pushing his contain of crystalized sweets forward.

"No thank you headmaster." Severus's tone was slightly bitter at this remark, but Albus just smiled. People failed to realize just how much help a bit of sugar could be. This was especially true with his lemon drops since he had laced them with a mild calming draught. In his experience, people that came to his office for a chat could usually use a calming draught; and this went double when that person was Severus Snape.

"I assume that the matter you bring before me Severus is urgent?" Albus wasn't fool enough to believe that Severus would ever go out of his way to personally come to the Headmaster's office if the matter wasn't of upmost importance. To have left Harry after Albus had instructed him to spend the rest of the holiday with the boy must mean that it couldn't wait.

"I'm afraid it is Headmaster," Severus didn't know where to begin. It didn't help that all of his thoughts seemed to be jumbled together. Too much was happening all at once. "I was speaking with Potter and..."

"Try and use his name dear boy, Merlin knows the two of you are going to have to get used to each other," Albus interrupted quietly. This may be a serious matter to Severus, but Albus still felt it of major importance to try and get the boys to accept each other and bond.

"Fine," the potions master ground out. "I was speaking with _Harry,_" he over emphasized the child's name this time, but continued on quickly. "While I was speaking with him, he brought up Dobby the house elf."

Albus looked at Severus puzzled. Hogwarts had many house elves and he didn't know every single name, but Dobby was not ringing any kind of bell. "Dobby, Severus?" he asked entirely confused.

"Yes Headmaster, as I stated, Dobby is a house elf. It wouldn't be of much concern if it weren't for whom the house elf belongs too." Severus was slightly enjoying the confused expression the Headmaster was giving him.

"And who does this Dobby belong too Severus?"

"Dobby is the house elf that serves Malfoy Manor." It was stated plainly, and Severus could see the old man's mind working as he tried to piece everything together with just this little bit of information.

"I see," Albus steepled his fingers together as he pondered another moment. "You said that Harry was the one that mentioned him? And how would the boy know anything about the elf if he serves Malfoy Manor?"

"That is what had me so concerned Headmaster. I was under the assumption that Pot... Harry had no interaction with the Malfoy family prior to Hogwarts, and seeing as he cannot stand young Draco, I couldn't imagine him having anything to do with him outside of school now." Severus got up and began pacing the Headmaster's office. "When I asked him how he knew that name, Potter said that the elf had shown up in his bedroom at Privet Drive this past summer." Severus paused here to glance at Dumbledore.

Albus frowned at the younger man pacing his office as he was told that the house elf had been able to access the blood wards and he hadn't been alerted of it. Usually he was much better at keeping track of loopholes in his plans, especially ones that could put Harry at risk. This was definitely something he was going to have to look into.

"Trust me Headmaster," Severus sneered seeing the frown creasing the older man's brow. "The blasted creature penetrating the precious blood wards is not our only worry." He was pleased to see Albus's brow rise in yet more surprise. "It turns out that the elf broke through the wards to try and stop Potter from returning to school this last term."

"The Malfoy elf tried to keep Harry from returning to school?" This was all sounding crazier by the minute.

"According to Pot... Harry." Severus ran a hand through the top of his hair absentmindedly as he continued to pace. "Harry said that Dobby just kept repeating that bad things were about to happen at Hogwarts and that Harry was in danger."

Albus ran a weary hand over his face briefly as he let this new information sink in.

"That elf knew something was going to happen this year Albus."

"Yes Severus, I believe you are correct, but we have no way to prove that Lucius had anything to do with any of this." Albus couldn't help the tiredness that was seeping through his voice. This entire thing was very bad, and everywhere they turned they were hitting dead ends. "I guess our first thing to figure out is how Dobby penetrated the blood wards. Those are the strongest wards we can provide, and a house elf should not have been able to penetrate them; even on his master's order." With this stated Albus walked over to his personal library and pulled out a scroll he had marked 'Blood Wards.' "I've searched through many books to research the blood wards and have taken the liberty of placing all of my notes in one place so that I can access them easier."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus stated silkily not at all caring for the Headmaster's explanations. He did the same thing when he was researching different potions. He continued to pace around the room as Albus poured over the parchment before him. "You said that a house elf should not be able to penetrate the blood wards even on direct order correct?"

"That is what it says here Severus," Albus stated firmly not looking up from his scroll. "I found that particularly important because I didn't want somebody to just send their house elf to abduct the boy."

"What about the castle wards?"

"What do you mean?" This last statement finally made the older man look up from his research.

"I know that the castle elves are able to aparate throughout the castle to do their work and such, but would a foreign elf be able to aparate into the castle?"

"I wouldn't believe so Severus," Albus's frown deepened. He didn't like where this was going. "Only the elves employed by the Headmaster himself would have power to aparate within the castle wards. Even elves wishing to apply for a position here would have to start by walking. I've seen it a couple of times since being appointed Headmaster here."

"Well Potter states that Dobby came to visit him here in the castle one evening." Severus's pacing was getting more frantic. If the blood wards and the castle wards were supposed to keep unwanted elves out, how was it possible that the Malfoy elf was able to break through both?

"When did Harry say that Dobby came to see him in the castle?" Albus was sounding older and older by the minute. He really wasn't sure he could handle this new development on top of the chamber thing, but if it put the students at risk, then it needed to be examined at once.

"He told me the blasted elf came to see him in the hospital wing after that fool removed his bones. Albus, idiots like that shouldn't be in possession of a wand, let alone teaching Defense. It is a dangerous subject and..."

"Severus, I have heard your opinion on the matter, and I can assure you that I still have not changed my mind. I don't exactly have people jumping up and down at the opportunity for the position, and I can't very well put you in as the instructor since I need you in Potions, and will need you around longer than a year." Albus sighed once more and stroked his beard. "I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you now dear boy. Go back to Harry, and I will do some more research. I will be sure to contact you the moment I've got anything."

"Of course," Severus did his best to keep any trace of a sneer out of his voice. He knew that the Headmaster was stressed, and he had every right to be. The attacks on the students were enough to drive anyone out of their skull, and if Albus's theories about the perpetrator were correct, they made no sense. The Dark Lord was supposed to be too weak to pull off this type of magic. Finding out that Potter and his friends were trying to take matters into their own hands had only made the situation worse, and Merlin knew how many other students would be doing the exact same thing. Especially idiot upper years determined to show their stuff. The last thing the Headmaster needed was to find out that a house elf could aparate in at any moment and seize his golden boy.

Thinking about this last concept once again, Severus repressed a sigh of his own as he quickly flooed back to his study at Prince Manor. He couldn't let the boy be put in any danger. Not only because of the vow he'd given Albus to protect him. Not only because the child was Lily's final legacy. Not only because the boy was the key to defeating the Dark Lord once and for all. No, those may have been the reasons last week when he gritted his teeth and clenched his wand tight to keep from cursing the blasted child, but now he had to keep the juvenile brat from danger because he was his son. The idea may be completely foreign to him, but it was already starting to sink in. Now the trick was to not let anyone know that he actually cared. There was no way he could ever let anyone know that he was actually starting to enjoy the idea of having a son.

After finding out that writing the wrong sentence adds 100 to his punishment, Harry had done nothing but sit and mope for a good half an hour. This proved to be a mistake however because without keeping his mind busy doing _something_ he could feel his stomach start to protest the lack of food. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him. "Blinky?" He wasn't exactly sure how to call the elf, but when there was a popping noise before the elf appeared in front of him, the boy about jumped out of his skin in shock.

"Little Master is calling Blinky?" the elf squeaked bowing low.

"Uh, you don't have to call me Little Master," Harry stated awkwardly. Now that the elf was here, he wasn't exactly sure how to go about getting the answers he needed.

"You is being Blinky's little master, so Blinky be calling you Little Master," the elf stated matter of factly and made Harry groan. Ok, so were ALL house elves as annoying as Dobby? Hopefully this one didn't plan on trying to kill him.

"Why won't you eat at the table with us Blinky?" Harry decided it was best to just be out right with the creature. It seemed to be in their nature anyways.

Blinky's eyes widened once more and she began pulling on her giant ears as she shook her head frantically. "It is not being Blinky's place to eat dinner with the family."

"You have to do what your master orders you right?" Harry asked, and after a hesitant nod from the elf, he continued. "What if I ordered you to eat meals with us?"

The elf looked absolutely horrified and began twisting her ears so tightly Harry winced before placing his hands over hers to stop her. "Please Little Master," the elf begged. "Blinky is meant to be serving the noble house of Prince. Not defiling the name with impurity."

This confused Harry even more and he couldn't help himself as he asked, "impurity?"

"Only members of the noble house of Prince is being eating at the table."

"But you need to eat as well Blinky."

"Blinky eats after Master and Little Master is served."

"So, are you saying you don't _want_ to sit with us at the table?" Harry wanted to make sure the elf was doing this of her own free will.

"Please Little Master, Blinky is being happy serving the noble house of Prince," the elf squeaked.

"Alright I guess," Harry finally relented. He wasn't sure he would ever understand house elves. Dobby had seemed to loath his family and dream of being free, but Blinky seemed the complete opposite. Harry had only known her a few hours, but already he guessed that if he were to present her with clothes she would have a complete come apart. Finally Harry sighed. "Blinky, if you will bring me back up my lunch, I would be happy to eat it." This made the elf grin so big Harry could do nothing but shake his head as she vanished with a loud pop.


	8. Getting to the Bottom of Things

Chapter 8: Getting to the Bottom of Things

Although Severus wanted desperately to just leave the boy alone, he couldn't help feeling that he should at least check on him now and then. Each time he was shocked to see that the boy was actually working on his lines. He had expected to have to argue with him about it, but instead he seemed to be diligently working. That wasn't all that Severus found strange however. He couldn't help but notice that all Harry ever wore were some baggy clothes as pajamas, or his school uniform. He didn't have a whole lot of practice with children outside of the school setting, but he knew that his Slytherins didn't wear their uniforms on the weekends. They might not dress in muggle clothes like several students from other houses, but they _did _wear more comfortable robes that you would find outside of the Hogwarts setting. The second day of seeing the child in uniform Severus's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to speak up.

"Mr. Potter," he had leaned against the door way and his voice dripped boredom as he watched the dark haired preteen working quietly at his desk. "If you are so against the color of your room that you feel you have to spout Gryffindor pride by wearing your uniform outside of school, I can assure you that you could simply ask Blinky to change the color for you."

Harry, who had been bored out of his mind so had decided that he might as well work on the lines he had been set, looked up. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to a taunt like that. There was no way he was going to admit that he didn't have any decent clothes aside from his school uniform. He guessed he could probably wear just his school pants and his new Weasley jumper, but the wool felt scratchy on his bare skin, and it was a bit warm to be wearing his jumper when he wasn't even allowed out of his room. Even if he was to wear his jumpers though, he only had 2, and the one from last Christmas was getting a bit snug. What would he wear the rest of the time? Deciding it would be best to just not respond at all, Harry gave a small shrug and looked back down at his lines.

Annoyed that Harry was ignoring him, Severus got straight to the point. "I won't be having you wear out your good school clothes Harry. Change into your everyday clothes." With that he turned and stalked off ignoring the glaring look he could feel penetrating his back.

When Severus checked once again on the boy later that day, he was not surprised to see him still in his school uniform. Severus decided to let it slide this time since the boy had started the day in the uniform and there was no reason to dirty two outfits. When he looked in on him after breakfast the following day however, Severus was annoyed to see that Harry was, once more, wearing a school uniform.

"I was not wasting my breath on a mere suggestion yesterday young man. I will not have you ruining your school uniforms by wearing them during the holidays. I expect you to change into your regular clothes right now."

"But Professor, I..." Harry spluttered.

"Don't interrupt me Harry, I don't fully care if you wear your school uniform during the weekends, though I would prefer you didn't, but I will not allow you to wear them over the holidays." Severus's tone was firm, and he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes as the child before him gave him a defiant look. "I'll be back in 10 minutes Mr. Potter and I want to see you out of your uniform and into your ordinary clothing. I can assure you that I don't care if they are not ordinary for wizards, just so long as you are not putting your good school clothes at risk." With that he walked off, not trusting himself to refrain from hexing the boy if he decided to respond.

Harry was absolutely fuming. How could Snape just order him around like that? It wasn't as if he was actually 'putting his school clothes at risk.' First of all, Harry wanted to know how one even put clothes at risk. They were clothes for heaven's sakes! Second of all, why would Snape care since Harry was the one that bought the clothes in the first place? Thirdly, it wasn't as if Harry was actually doing anything that could ruin his school clothes. Nothing he didn't do on school days anyway since he was just sitting bored out of his mind writing lines. His school clothes were in just as much 'danger' in class and while doing homework since the only thing he could do to them would be to upset his ink bottle. And finally, Harry didn't have any other clothes. Nothing he wanted to wear anyway.

Growling under his breath, Harry thrust his parchment aside, not caring if it got wrinkled, and stood up. He shucked off his black school robes before fighting with his tie and then his white shirt. Dropping them unceremoniously on the floor in a heap, Harry dug for Mrs. Weasley's Christmas sweater. It was just as itchy on his bare torso as he had thought, but he didn't really have any other choice.

When Severus stopped by after the promised 10 minutes he knew that the brat was trying his patience on purpose. Not only had he left his discarded clothes in the middle of the floor, but it was quite obvious that those khaki trousers were from his school uniform, and there was absolutely no way that jumper was comfortable. It might work if they were back in the dungeons at Hogwarts, but here at Prince Manor the jumper would be stifling. Refusing to rise to the bait however, Severus gave a flick of his wand, and sent the pile of clothes on the floor zooming towards the adolescent's head. "Blinky may be here to serve the Prince family, but you will not be lazy and force her to do mundane tasks you can easily accomplish on your own. You will put your clothes away properly or you will not like the consequences." With that he spun on his heel and billowed out of the room once more.

"Or you will not like the consequences," Harry mimicked as he heaped the clothes back on the floor. What was the man going to do? Take away his clothes so he had to run around naked? The idea made him smirk just picturing Professor McGonagall's expression at seeing Harry walk into Transfiguration stark naked. With new vigor, sprung on by his frustration, Harry scribbled at his lines furiously managing to snap the point of his quill only half way through the first line, and then leaving angry black splotches throughout the entire parchment. When the little magical number didn't object any, Harry took heart and continued scribbling as awfully as he could.

Severus knew that the boy was just trying to raise his blood pressure and get a reaction out of him, and he was determined not to let it happen. When he made his way to the little monster's room the next day to find the clothes still heaped on the floor, as well as a couple broken quills and crumpled pieces of parchment scattered about, he balled his fists and gritted his teeth as he reminded himself to breathe. Reminded himself that he couldn't use the trouble maker for potion ingredients because Dumbledore trusted him, and the blasted wizarding world would eventually need the boy living to be its savior.

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you that I do not consider myself a patient man." He ignored the obvious snort of laughter. "I informed you yesterday that it is not Blinky's responsibility to pick up after you, and I can assure you that I will not tolerate the slop you are no doubt accustomed to living in at your previous home, and in Gryffindor Tower. To drill this into that thick skull of yours, I will be informing Blinky to not bother with the laundry this week because you will be doing it on Saturday. Since it is now Sunday, you will have plenty of clothes to keep you occupied. Now change your shirt. I expect you to change into a fresh pair of undergarments and a clean shirt each day."

"Fine, whatever you want _master._" Harry emphasized the title as he stood from his desk and bowed low. He didn't mind doing the laundry; he'd done it a million times at the Dursley's. He was actually quite curious to know how Aunt Petunia was getting on with all her house work now that Harry wasn't there to do it for her. Course, it had been nearly six months since he'd left Privet Drive so she had probably settled into a nice routine by now.

"Don't even think of taking that tone with me young man," Severus snarled storming forward so his face was an inch from Harry's. This made Harry step back in surprise, and after a moment, Severus controlled himself once more before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"BLINKY!" he shouted still trying to reign in his temper. When the elf appeared with a quiet pop, Severus didn't allow her time to start with her mind numbing chatter. "Please remove all of Harry's school clothes from his room, including the khaki's he is wearing, although you may wait until he removes them himself. Also, do not do any of the laundry for the rest of the week. I intend to teach Harry a lesson by having him do it himself on Saturday, and for the love of Merlin, do NOT punish yourself for this." This last bit came out slightly harsher than he had intended as the elf began twisting her ears. He had to make her understand that Harry needed to be taught some responsibility. "I can assure you that you are still of great worth in the noble house of Prince." The last four words were spoken with a lot of venom in his voice. "As soon as Harry's punishment is done you will be allowed to go back to doing all of the laundry yourself, and if you like I can even bring you some of my potion vials that need to be cleaned in place of your doing the laundry this week." In all actuality, Severus wasn't too upset about letting the elf clean his potions vials. Normally speaking, all of the cleaning he needed done was accomplished by his dunderheaded students in detention. The vials however, were fragile and he didn't trust them in the hands of unthinking juveniles that gave no thought about the value of other people's things.

When Severus checked on Harry once more just before dinner, it made his blood boil to see that he was still wearing the jumper he had told him to change out of that morning. "Stand up," he ordered and he was surprised to see Harry silently obey with a look of confusion on his face. Withdrawing his wand, Severus forced the sweater to pull itself up off the pre-teens head and land in a lump of wool on the floor.

"Hey!" the dark haired miscreant finally objected bending over to snatch the article of clothing off the floor. Severus didn't give him time to do anything else however because with another flick of his wand, the boy's trousers slid down his legs leaving him standing there in nothing but his skivvies. With one more flick of his wand, Severus vanished the clothes to the laundry room. "What do you think you're doing? Those are my clothes!" Harry screamed in obvious anger as soon as the shock wore off.

"Congratulations on recognizing your own items Mr. Potter," Severus sneered. "Since you failed to follow my directions from earlier this morning, I simply gave you some assistance by undressing you myself. Now start getting ready for bed. I'm getting increasingly sick of your defiance young man so as soon as Blinky brings you your dinner, I expect you to eat quickly and lights out will be at 7:00."

"That is absurd!" Harry's own temper was getting the best of him, and it was getting to the point that he was not going to be able to hold it back anymore. "You are not being fair at all! I've sat in this hell hole for 5 days now, and done everything you've asked. I haven't even tried to leave my room, I've been in bed on time, and I've even been doing your stupid lines without you having to hound me about them. All you have done however is find fault with me and hand out more punishment. So what if I want to wear my school uniform? I happen to like it, and I'm the one that paid for the clothes, so it shouldn't matter to you if I wear them out or not. Clothes are meant to be worn!" Harry took a deep breath to try and pull back his temper a little bit.

Severus was getting more confused by the minute. It was just some silly jumper and a pair of school pants, and they were only in the laundry room. It wasn't as if they were gone forever, but the little brat was acting as if he'd committed high treason. Now he was completely flying off the handle because he was getting sent to bed an hour earlier than he had been the past few days. Well, it served him right for continuing to try his patience. Severus's mind began racing when he told him that he had bought his own clothes. Surely his relatives had been the one to pay for them. They would have paid for all of his school things. But the boy seemed convinced that he had paid for them with his own money.

"You said that first day here that I would be treated as your son," the boy seemed to have gotten his mojo back and was hell bent on getting the rest of what was bothering him off his chest. "I'm sorry if I have a hard time seeing that you would actually treat a son the way you've been treating me. Even if I don't do anything wrong you have nothing but scathing remarks for me. Most of the time you call me by my last name, which in case you haven't noticed, no other parent does. You also give me no time to even explain because you're always yelling at me for minor things like wearing my school uniform, and then as soon as you finish your piece you storm out of the room without giving me a chance to defend myself or even respond at all."

Harry's temper was rising again, and this time he was having a much harder time reining it in. Storming forward, Harry snatched up his lines. The little magic number now read 973, and he brandished them in the Potions Masters face crunching them up slightly in his fist. "This is what you wanted me to do, and I've diligently been doing it. Well if that's still not good enough for you, then I'm done. I'll go right now and tell Dumbledore that I'll go live in an orphanage because anywhere would be better than here since you clearly don't want me."

Harry stormed toward his wardrobe where he had shoved all of his muggle clothes into the bottom drawer as far back as they would go. "Do you want to see why I've been wearing my school uniform?" He yelled out yanking out a pair of overlarge jeans and a t-shirt, both heavily stained with grass, dirt, spaghetti sauce, and whatever else one might imagine. Without waiting for an answer, Harry chucked the clothes at Severus. "That's what my other option is _Snape_." He spat the name like it was something foul, and in his mind it was. "I can only imagine what you would say if I had chosen to wear those instead of my uniform. 'I told you to wear regular clothes! Not decrepit cloth you've obviously mangled on purpose.'" Harry's voice was reaching hysterical levels, and he turned back to the drawer where he began pulling out more of the clothes his had 'inherited' from the Dursley's. "You want to see more?" he shouted throwing the items at the man in his doorway as well. "They are all the same. They..." Harry suddenly found that he couldn't speak, and looking up angrily, he saw Severus sliding his wand back up the sleeve of his black robes.

If Severus were to be completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that he had been trying to get a rise out of the boy from the start. Now that he finally had however, he could only sigh because the little brat was right. Severus hadn't been giving him a chance to explain, and instead of treating him like a son, he'd simply treated him like one of his Slytherins. Instead of talking things through, he had given orders and expected them to be followed. Now, too late, Severus was realizing that what worked with his Slytherins was obviously not going to work with this hard headed Gryffindor. Therefore, now that he had silenced the boy's insane ranting, he swallowed hard as he tried to force himself to say something he very rarely said to any Gryffindor; even Minerva.

"You're right." Even through the silencing spell, Severus could see the shock on the twelve year-old's face. "I have not been giving you a chance to explain yourself, and therefore, have not truly been treating you like a son, and I'm sorry." Severus gave a slight smirk as the child looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Not only had Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, told a Gryffindor that he had been right, but he had also said he was sorry. Surely hell had frozen over now.

Taking a deep breath, Severus settled himself into the leather recliner, and motioned at the couch across from him for Harry to take a seat in. Severus could see the skepticism in the youths face as he made his way over to the couch, and Severus knew that this was going to take a while. "Harry," he made sure to use the child's first name, and speak calmly. "If I remove the silencing spell, will you promise to have a civil conversation with me?" When the dark head of hair bobbed up and down, Severus removed his wand, and waved it once more canceling the spell without a word.

"As I have stated Harry, I have not... necessarilybeen treating you like a son." The boy in front of him raised an eyebrow when Severus paused and used the word 'necessarily,' but he was glad he held his tongue. "I say necessarily because in part of I _have _been treating you like my son." When Harry wrenched his jaw open to argue, Severus held up one long finger that made the child stop and listen once more. "I have never had a child of my own before, and I never planned to. I told your mother than many years ago. As such, I have no idea how to be a father, and the closest I come is with my Slytherins. I have therefore been treating you exactly the same as I would treat any of them."

"Seriously?" Harry couldn't help but interrupt this time.

"Yes Mr. Potter, seriously." Severus took one more deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone, and he had never thought he'd be doing it to a twelve year-old. "As their Head of House, I am in charge of their wellbeing, and I happen to take this task very seriously. I take care of them to the very best of my ability, but I also have high expectations of the students under my tutelage. I therefore explain my expectations to them, and expect them all to be followed to the letter, or they will face the consequences. That is exactly what I have done with you while you have been here. Do you agree?"

Harry eyed the man skeptically a moment before deciding on an answer. "Yeah, I guess." Harry wasn't entirely sure what he thought about all of this. If he used his imagination, which the Dursley's had never allowed, he could somewhat see how Snape had set those so called high expectations. Hadn't he explained that first day what he had expected? "But why does it matter what I wear?"

Severus sighed. Of course the child would focus on the argument at hand. "Your school uniform is intended for school use. You will wear it out prematurely if you wear it constantly. I was unaware that you did not have any other suitable clothes." Severus completely ignored the pile of clothes lumped on the floor since he didn't even have to look at them properly to know they were indeed 'decrepit.' "Why did you not bring any other clothes? Why do you even have those?" Wrinkling his nose he picked up one of the awful t-shirts and held it up. "You can't even tell me that this is just old and no longer fits because it is painfully obvious that it never fit in the first place."

Harry's face was beginning to go red in embarrassment, and it made his temper begin to rise once more. There was no way he was going to give Snape such personal information that he could relay to his precious Slytherins to make his life hell while at school. "They were play clothes."

"I see," Severus's sneer stated quite plainly that he didn't believe that for an instant. "Is it customary in the muggle world now for your 'play' clothes to be worn around your ankles? Is it some kind of new game? Because I'm pretty sure that these," he nudged a pair of jeans with his foot, "would not stay on your waist while you ran around a playground."

"Just shut up," Harry snarled. He was wishing desperately that he had never shown Snape the clothes in the first place.

"I'm not going to just shut up Harry," Severus did his very best to control his temper. He was going to make an honest effort here, even if he didn't even know how to do that. Maybe he should go buy a parenting book or two. The thought of walking into Flourish and Blotts and asking for the parenting section made him shudder. "We are both going to talk and listen to each other." When Harry raised a skeptical eye he couldn't help but sigh. He knew that this was going to be difficult for both of them. "I'm serious Harry. We're in this together from here on out, and we're going to have to make it work because we don't really have any other choice. Now, whether you think of me as your father or not, I am now in charge of your wellbeing."

Harry gave a snort of distrust at this statement, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were right in the fact that you have been following the rules I set for you that first day Harry and I guess I must express how grateful I am for that. Just in doing that you have shocked me a great deal since I've never before seen evidence you can follow the rules."

"I can to!" Harry jumped to his feet in frustration at this statement, but Severus waved for him to sit back down. "I _do_ follow the rules."

"Really?" Severus asked curiously. The dark haired child before him looked at the ground.

"Sometimes," the boy admitted with less fire than before.

Severus eyed the pile of old clothes on the floor again and sighed. "Harry, is this really all you have besides your school clothes?"

Harry hesitated before nodding. He had already shown the man the clothes, and somehow he doubted that Snape would stop badgering him to wear decent clothes.

"Then how do you explain the jumper? That was a nice everyday jumper."

"Mrs. Weasley gave it to me for Christmas. I got one last year as well, but it's starting to get a bit too small." Harry had to take it on faith that Snape wouldn't use this to give Malfoy and his friends fuel against him. Not that he had much of a choice now since the man already knew most of the details. Concerning the clothes anyway.

"Well then," Severus stood and picked up the pile of loose parchment that had fluttered to the floor near the desk and looked at them. "I guess that you and I are going to have to go shopping." He didn't miss the shocked expression that the boy gave him, but he chose to ignore it as he placed the parchment of lines back on the desk. "You only have 27 lines left and you'll be finished, so finish them up, Blinky will bring you your dinner, and if you finish it quickly, I'll let you fly for half an hour before getting ready for bed."

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at Severus. Had he really just said that they would go shopping? And then told him that he could fly for a bit this evening? Hadn't they just been arguing a few minutes before? Hadn't they been at each other's throats since they had arrived at Prince Manor? Then he remembered that his clothes had been vanished not 10 minutes ago, and his mood turned sour once more. "What will I wear to go flying?"

But Snape didn't say another word. Instead he simply walked out. Harry sighed; he guessed things hadn't really changed at all. Still, he sat down at his desk to finish his 27 lines. At the very least he would have them done and out of the way.

The dark haired boy was shocked however, when a pair of black trousers and a black button up shirt smacked him in the head. Stunned, he looked at them in his hand for a moment before looking up to see Severus leaning against the doorway to his room. "I've shrunk those to fit you. You can wear them to fly tonight, and when we go to get you some proper clothes of your own tomorrow." With that, the dark man turned on his heel, and billowed down the hall, just barely catching Harry's call of thanks.

**Author's Note:**

**I want to take a moment to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They help keep me motivated quite a bit. This chapter is longer than the others, and I hope you enjoyed it. I was really hit by a writing muse and the words just seemed to flow. If the ending seems not as fluid as the rest, I'm sorry. I might have hit a decent writing vibe, but I don't have the time to just write because I have my two kids, and I also need sleep. Hopefully it was alright though.**

**~Lily**


	9. Shopping Adventure

**Author's Note: I know that in the last chapter I said that it was Sunday and it was supposed to be the 29****th**** of December, but I was reading the 1991 calendar rather than the 1992 one so I will be altering the last chapter, and in this chapter it is now Wednesday December 30****th****. Sorry for the confusion, but I **_**am**_** trying to make this historically accurate. Also, Harry has only been at Prince Manor for 4 days, not 5. And Term will be starting up Monday January 11****th****.**

Chapter 9:

The rest of the evening went by without a flaw. Harry quickly finished his assigned lines and was allowed to fly for half an hour as promised. He couldn't help but smile as the hot water from the shower pounded on his shoulders. This evening might have started off terrible, but things had turned out alright. No they weren't perfect, but he could make it to the start of next term in a week and a half. After that of course was anyone's guess since it was going to be impossible to hide the change in his appearance and suddenly finding out he was Snape's son was going to cause an uproar through the entire school.

Harry slept peacefully, and was still content when it came time to get up the next morning. He shook his head as he slipped back into the black trousers and shirt Snape had given him the night before. Leave it to Snape to have a wardrobe of solid black. All of the other professors at school wore colored robes when they taught, but Snape was black from head to foot. Harry could only imagine what his friends would say if they saw him in all black, but what else was he going to wear? Anything was better than what the Dursley's had given him. His new Weasley sweater was dirty, and even if he had that option, it would have to be matched with school trousers, and on a teenage boy on holiday break, those would stick out like a sore thumb.

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand as he made his way down the stairs. He had left to go flying through the kitchen door the previous night, so he remembered quite clearly how to get there, but he knew that getting anywhere else in the house would be a challenge since he hadn't been out of his bedroom since that first morning.

"Good morning Little Master," Blinky chirped as he soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Blinky," the boy responded with a small smile that made the elf glow like a lit wand. "Good morning Sir." Snape was already seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee that Harry guessed was black. He couldn't picture the man putting cream or sugar in his coffee like Uncle Vernon did.

"Morning," Severus muttered from behind his paper, and Harry didn't miss that he had dropped the 'good' part of the greeting.

Harry sat down in an empty chair, and began absent mindedly swinging his legs. He wasn't at all sure what to expect this morning. They may have worked a few things out last night, but he and Snape were far from being pals, and it was clear that the man didn't want to talk this morning. He didn't have long to think about it however because almost instantly Blinky appeared with a mug of foaming hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows. He began to sip it, and seconds later the elf bobbed in once more floating a tray laden with food on top of it.

"Thank you Blinky," Harry stated as the elf set a bowl full of oatmeal topped with blueberries in front of him. Beside it she placed a crystal glass filled to the brim with sliced strawberries, peaches, and bananas.

"Thank you Blinky," Severus replied folding his paper in half and setting it on an empty chair beside him as the elf served him a breakfast identical to Harry's.

"Blinky is only trying to serve the masters," the elf retorted in her squeaky voice. "She is hoping you is liking your breakfast."

"It looks wonderful," Severus insisted, and Harry nodded his agreement as he dug into his oatmeal.

Beaming, Blinky snapped her fingers, and in the center of the table appeared a platter with decorative pats of butter, an array of jams, a small jug of cream, and a container of brown sugar. "If you is needing anything, just call and I is being coming right away," Blinky assured the two boys before vanishing with a pop.

The two ate in silence for several moments. Severus shook his head when Harry loaded his oatmeal with brown sugar, but didn't speak. As long as the boy ate everything he guessed some sugar wasn't terrible.

After about ten minutes of eating in silence, Severus cleared his throat. "Would you prefer muggle or wizard attire?"

"Huh?" the dark haired child responded around a mouth full of toast with apricot jam.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Severus snapped. "When we go shopping to fix your atrocious wardrobe today, would you prefer wizard or muggle clothes?"

"Oh er..." Harry had swallowed his bite of toast, but took another as he thought about his answer.

"Eloquent as ever Mr. Potter," Severus remarked as he took a sip of his coffee that was being magically refilled and warmed.

Harry scowled at the man in front of him as he chewed his toast. He had never been taken shopping for himself before, except for school things that he didn't really have a choice in. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted.

"How can you not be sure?" Severus demanded in an irate voice. He really wasn't cut out for this. With all of his Slytherins he made sure they had everything they needed, and if they lacked something he fixed it, but his prefects usually oversaw many of the details leaving Severus to give orders and write letters to parents. With this particular situation he was going to have to be in charge of all of it however, and to make matters worse, it was with a hardheaded Gryffindor that never thought things through. "I told you last night we would be going shopping this morning, and they are your clothes, so you should have some idea what you want to wear on weekends and holidays."

Harry's scowl increased as he polished off his toast. Yes he'd been told about the shopping trip the night before, but he hadn't really thought about it. He'd finished his lines, gone flying, showered, and crawled into bed. Thinking about it now, Harry really had no idea what he wanted to wear. While he'd been at the Weasley's over the summer they had sported wizard wear, but his entire life he had known muggle clothes, and that's what about half of the Gryffindor's tended to wear on the weekends.

Severus sighed when it was clear he wasn't going to get an immediate answer out of the boy. "I don't intend to be running around London all day Mr. Potter seeing as how tomorrow is New Year's Eve and it is going to be quite crowded."

"Could we maybe get a couple outfits of both styles?" Harry finally asked, and this time it was Severus's turn to scowl.

"You want to shop through both muggle London _and_ Diagon Alley? Didn't I just say I didn't want to be out all day long?"

"Yeah, but I really don't know," Harry responded kicking his feet against the hard floor beneath him.

Trying to be patient, Severus took a deep breath. "Why don't we get you a wizarding wardrobe since you won't have a whole lot of contact with the muggle world?"

Harry thought this through and nodded, but spoke once more. "I would still like to get one or two muggle outfits though for times I have to be in the muggle world." Silently he added the example of visiting Hermione, but didn't feel like pressing his luck by bringing up imagined visits to his friends in the distant future.

"Alright, but you'll have to be quick about it," Severus finally relented. He took one more sip of his coffee before standing from the table. "I want you to work on your studies for an hour before we leave. I have no doubt you haven't worked on your homework yet since you've been doing your lines, but do not forget that I will be checking your work on Saturday, and expect you to have put your time to good use since you have 4 days." With that he picked up his dirty dishes and left the dining room. Harry took this opportunity to stick his tongue out at his retreating form. "If you don't want me to hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth for the remainder of the day, I would suggest you keep it in your mouth young man."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing up himself, and following the tall figure with his own dirty dishes. "How did you even see that?" he asked as he waited his turn to rinse his dishes."

"It doesn't take an Internal Organ Healer to figure out how teenage minds work. Especially when you've been around arrogant Gryffindor's for as long as I have." As soon as he finished rinsing his dishes, Severus dried his hands on a towel hanging on a bar on the wall and stepped aside to let Harry use the sink.

"We are not arrogant!" the boy argued defiantly as he ran his empty bowl under the magically warmed water. "And what's an Internal Organ Healer?"

"I would think that would be obvious." Severus replied before he could stop himself. He really had to make an effort not to treat the boy like he was an idiot, even though he was sure that that qualified as a stupid question.

"I thought that all healers were trained in the same ways." Harry chose to ignore Snape's commentary this time; really interested in this new information since he'd been to the hospital wing several times in the year and a half he'd attended Hogwarts. "I mean, Madam Pomphrey has always handled everything. She mended Neville's wrist last year, and cared for me after everything went down with Quirrell and the Sorcerer's stone. Plus she grew all of my bones back after Lockhart got ahold of me, and she's the one helping with Hermione's transformation malfunction."

"Madam Pomphrey is a very skilled mediwitch, and I can assure you that she has gone to school for a very long time to be able to accomplish all that she does. Professor Dumbledore is lucky to have her on the staff, but yes, Healers do train to care for different things, just like Muggle Doctors. You can think of Madam Pomphrey as an E.R. Doctor in the medical world since she does a little bit of just about everything because you kids keep finding many different ways to hurt yourselves. If I was in her position, I'd tell you to just live with the consequences, but instead she dotes on you as if you were a victim." Severus held a great respect for Hogwarts's hospital matron. This was both because, as Harry had stated, she could fix anything and her everlasting patience to continuously patch up the dunderheads. "On the other hand, if you were to suffer severe brain damage, paralysis, limb or digit amputation, cancer, mangled internal organs, or other major maladies, she would have to refer you to a specialist at St. Mungos. Now enough of this get upstairs and start on your homework." With that he pointed one long finger at the door leading to the staircase, and Harry left with a quiet sigh.

An hour and a half later, Severus and Harry had flooed directly into Diagon Alley. The plan was to get the wizarding attire Harry would need first, and then to go into Muggle London through the Leaky Caldron. After they finished there they would return to Diagon Alley and floo home once more.

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the December wind he pulled his black winter cloak with the Hogwarts crest tightly around him. He was glad they would be spending most of their time inside today, because even with his winter cloak, it was still very cold. Instinctively he reached up to flatten his hair to hide his scar, but quickly put it down when he felt smooth Snape hair instead of flyaway Potter hair. This realization made him smile a bit as he realized that nobody was likely to recognize him today.

"Madam Malkin should have everything you need." Severus wasted no time in pushing his way through the milling crowd toward his destination. It wasn't as easy to stay beside Snape as it was Hagrid since people didn't tend to move as far out of the way, and there was no way Harry was going to cling to the man's robes like a 5-year-old. The very thought made him cringe. On the plus side however, Snape wasn't as big so his strides weren't quite as gigantic as Hagrid's.

"We need to stop at Gringotts first so I can get some money out of my vault," Harry called out when he noticed Snape heading directly for the clothing shop.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked impatiently, not stopping for an instant.

"Because I'm going to need money to pay for the clothes, and I don't have enough on me," the youth replied trying to refrain from rolling his eyes at the man who seemed to be being stupid on purpose.

This statement made Severus stop abruptly and turn to face the 12-year-old before him. "I'm going to make this very clear right from the beginning," he stated firmly. "You are not going to touch the money in the Potter vault until you turn of age, and possibly not until you graduate Hogwarts since that will be after the fact.

"But then how will I pay for things?" Harry inquired sounding frustrated. Sometimes Snape made no sense.

"Since it has come to light that I am your biological father, it also puts me as your legal guardian. That means that I am responsible for taking care of your needs until you turn of age, and that includes financial, physical, and Merlin help us, mental. Therefore, I am the one that will be paying for your clothing today, as well as anything else you might need."

Harry couldn't help but frown. The Dursley's had been his guardians for 11 years now, and he had had to learn to care for his own needs. Sure they had provided him with Dudley's old clothing and a place to sleep, if you could count either of those as acceptable since the clothing was worn out and didn't fit and his place to sleep had been the cupboard under the stairs. As far as any other needs had gone however, Harry had mostly been on his own for as long as he could remember. He was the one in charge of getting himself some food whenever he was allowed to eat, and it had been his responsibility to wake himself up and get started on his chores before getting himself to school. He'd even had to learn to bathe himself when the kids at school made fun of how dirty he was once he started kindergarten. Now Snape was claiming that because he was his guardian, it was his responsibility to take care of Harry. All of this was very confusing.

"Sir?" he asked slightly hesitantly.

"I'm not going to hear any arguments Harry," Severus declared in a tone that stated quite clearly he considered the matter closed. "I have already written to Gringotts with the proof that I am your guardian, and informed them that nobody is to touch the money in your vault until your 17th birthday. After that you will be at liberty to do as you wish with it, but until then I will provide for you just like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley provide for their children."

This statement made both Severus and Harry wince as Severus realized he had just likened himself to Molly Weasley, and Harry remembered Molly emptying their vault just to be able to pay for all the school things her five Hogwarts children needed for the new school year.

"As captivating as this conversation in Harry," Severus's tone now dripped sarcasm, and Harry had to fight to not roll his eyes. "It is a bit too cold to be standing in the middle of the street, so I would suggest that we continue to our terminus." With that he turned on his heel and strode once more for the robe shop with his own robes billowing behind him in the wind.

They entered Madam Malkin's shop, and Harry could sense Snape's desire to turn around and walk right back out the door. The place was packed with witches and wizards of every age, and Harry had to back up against a wall to keep from getting flattened as a witch with a pincushion on her wrist rushed past carrying a bolt of bright pink fabric to where a young girl that looked about five was waiting with her mother.

"Um, we could always come back another day," Harry offered. "Next week shouldn't be so crazy."

"You need the clothes now, not next week," Severus replied firmly setting his jaw and locking his stern teaching mask in place to help deal with the madness around him. "Besides, we are already here; to go back would make this a waste of time." Harry didn't have time to argue.

"What can I help you with today?" A smiling witch that looked to be in her mid-twenties with flowing red hair to her waist and pale blue eyes walked up to them. Her robes were a soft lavender color with beautiful stitching around the hem, and she spoke with a strong American accent; both Severus and Harry could only stare at her for several moments. She wore no makeup, and her long red hair was tied back in a half ponytail, clasped with a silver butterfly barrette.

Severus had to physically grasp his right wrist with his left hand to keep from reaching out and touching the girl's hair. It was the exact same shade of red as Lily's had been, and while she had often worn hers straight, he had also seen it cascade around down her back like a waterfall just like the girl standing before him. The witch gave them a questioning look, and Severus finally remembered what they were doing there. Reaching out, he nudged Harry forward with his right hand. "Harry here needs an entire wardrobe."

"Well isn't that exciting?" The woman said turning to Harry and leading them to a free workstation. "My name is Emily, and I will be happy to help you get everything that you need today." She stood Harry on a small stool in front of her, and took out a measuring tape. She walked around examining him closely as the measuring tape did its work and a magically floating muggle notepad and a light purple quill wrote down the measurements in ink that matched the quill and her robes.

"So what type of thing are you looking for Harry?" Emily didn't seem at all bothered with the bustle around her. Every other member of the Malkin staff seemed frazzled, but Emily chatted away happily not at all bothered that Harry didn't have a clue what he wanted. She patiently showed him several different styles in many different colors, and gave her advice on different items as well.

When the quill stopped writing the measurements, Emily plucked it and the tablet of paper out of the air. She placed the tablet on a small table, and tucked the quill into her hair where it rested behind her ear. Deciding to make a list of what Harry would need for his new wardrobe, Emily moved to the table a few moments later to look for her quill, and frowned when she couldn't find it.

"It was here just a moment ago," she muttered to herself bending down to look under the table and picking up the tablet to check beneath it. "I know it was."

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked puzzled.

"My quill," Emily replied running a hand through her hair on the opposite side of the quill.

Seizing the opportunity at hand, Severus stepped forward and deftly plucked the purple feather from Emily's ear, letting his long fingers gently brush the hair only slightly. "You stuck it behind your ear," he replied handing it to her.

This made Emily laugh as she took the quill. "Thanks, I'm always doing that, and then I can't for the life of me figure out where it went. I usually don't find it until I go to put another quill there and knock the previous one out."

Severus didn't respond, but silently returned to watching. The girl might look like his Lily, but she was definitely different. Lily would have a constant smile on her face and be polite to everyone she saw, but it was clear that this girl was a complete air head; the type that would have had Severus pulling at his hair while trying to teach her had she been one of his students. Lily had been the complete opposite. She had always been perfectly put together, and consistently knew what she was doing.

Several times Harry tried to insist that he didn't need something, or quite so many of another thing, and each time, Emily would glance at Severus who would scowl and tell her that he needed everything. This made Emily laugh, and Harry frown. He could only imagine how much all of this was going to be.

It took a couple of hours to get everything Harry would need, but Emily didn't seem to mind one bit, and Severus couldn't keep himself from watching her every move. When she handed him the bill, he had to blink a few times to be able to read the parchment. He finally snapped back to himself as he double checked to make sure Harry had everything he would need from enough socks and underwear, to a casual winter cloak. After looking down the list twice, Severus nodded pleased to see how thorough the woman had been. "That will be just fine. Please charge it to my account at Gringotts." With that, Severus bent over a small table area to write down his information, and sign his name to the bottom of the parchment.

Emily continued her cheery attitude as she helped shrink the packages of clothing, and then saw her customers to the door, wishing them a very happy New Year. It took all of Severus's will power to not turn back and stare at her as the headed off into the crowded street, but Harry half jogged backwards as he waved until he nearly tripped after bumping into a passing wizard.

"Turn around and watch where you are going Mr. Potter," Severus snapped grabbing the boy by the back of his cloak to keep him from falling. "It is common courtesy, and something you will remember to always show, especially in a public setting such as this."

"Saying goodbye is also common courtesy," Harry argued, but turned around just the same.

"Not from clear across the street."

At this comment, Harry just shrugged. "She was really nice."

"That's nice," Severus remarked cooly as he made his way to the apothecary. "Since we're already here I'm going to stop and restock on some of my supplies for the new term. Do not touch anything, and stay close by."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Harry muttered holding in his groan. He should have known they'd have to make a stop here. Snape wouldn't be Snape without his potions.

The visit to the apothecary was quick, and after stopping for something to eat, Harry and Severus made their way into muggle London to find a couple muggle outfits for Harry to wear if he were to ever visit the muggle world.

The muggle clothing store was just as crowded as Madam Malkin's, and Severus's patience was much thinner than it had been previously. He had to bite his tongue to keep from being snarky when Harry declared that he didn't know what size of clothing he wore. Since there was no helpful Emily available to personally tailor to Harry's size, he had to make several trips to the dressing room to try on his selections before finally finding two acceptable outfits and a pair of muggle trainers that fit.

"Anything else you need?" Severus snarled as they made their way to check out with their purchases. When Harry shook his head, Severus paid the tab and carried the bags out since he couldn't shrink them with all of the muggles watching. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, and as soon as they flooed back to Snape Manor, Harry flopped down into a leather couch feeling exhausted.

"Don't bounce on the furniture," Severus growled as he dusted the soot and ash off of his clothing. "Especially covered in soot. Now get up, you still have to put all of your things away."

Harry could only groan. "I'm tired."

"Noted," came Severus's cool reply. "I'll make sure to have lights out at eight instead of nine tonight."

Harry glared at the man standing above him, and swung himself off the couch. "No need for that," he muttered before trudging up the stairs to his room. Severus followed, and unshrunk all of their purchases as he placed them on the floor of Harry's lounge area.

Harry spent the remainder of the afternoon in his room, just staring at his new clothes. He couldn't believe that he had his very own clothes! And this wasn't just a few pieces of cheap cloth thrown at him. All of these were brand new, and had been hand tailored to fit him perfectly. He felt like such a girl, but he couldn't help but run his fingers over the fabric over and over again. The Dursley's had never even let him touch new clothes because they hadn't wanted him to soil them. He only ever handled them after they had been dirtied and he needed to do the laundry. Even then, anything special, say something personally tailored; Aunt Petunia would have taken to the dry cleaners personally." But these ones weren't only clean, fresh, and new. These ones were all his.

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he thought about how much all of this must have cost. He'd had to buy his school uniforms just a year and a half ago, and that had been rather expensive. This was much more than a few school uniforms however, and Snape hadn't even hesitated before signing to pay for it all. How many times had the Dursleys complained about how expensive Harry was? Did Snape seriously intend to 'provide for his financial needs' like he had insisted this morning? How long would it take Snape to realize that Harry wasn't worth it? Sighing once more, Harry closed his wardrobe and promised himself that he was going to take very good care of these clothes.

Blinky had just informed him that dinner was ready, when Severus felt a breach in the wards around the Prince Manor property. Frowning, he glanced out the window of his study to see if he could get a glimpse of the intruder. Nobody except for Albus, and probably Minerva by extension, knew that he was here, and both of them would have floo called him if they needed anything rather than to go out of their way to show up at the manor directly. All he could see out the window however was a thin figure wrapped entirely in a light colored traveling cloak. At least that confirmed that it wasn't Albus since all of his cloaks were so bright you could see them a mile away. Sighing, he turned from the window and reached his office door at the same time he heard a knock at the front one. Knowing that Blinky would answer it and not let anyone in the house without his explicit say so, Severus made no effort to hurry.

Sure enough, Blinky appeared at the foot of the stairs just moments later. "Someone is being at the front door to see Master Severus," the elf squeaked.

"Who is it Blinky?" Severus asked casually continuing to descend the steps one at a time.

"Blinky is not knowing who the young lady is," she stated simply reaching one hand up to twist her ear nervously.

Severus ignored her as he made his way through the sitting room to the front door, and his frown increased when he saw that the travelling cloak was lavender with a capital E carefully stitched into the right side of the chest. The visitor had also lowered her hood and the trail of vivid red hair stuck out in large contrast to the light cloak.

"Professor Snape!" The annoying, yet mesmerizing American accent greeted him cheerfully, and Severus could only lift an eyebrow as he stared at Emily standing on his front porch. "I know that you weren't expecting me, and I'm sorry to turn up without an invitation," the young witch apologized as she reached into her cloak. "But Harry forgot his winter cloak at the shop this morning, and I thought that I would drop it by on my way home from work." At this statement, she withdrew a solid black cloak with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on it and Severus couldn't help but stare at her. She had gone out of her way to personally bring by a spare winter cloak instead of just sending an owl stating that they had forgotten it?

Just then, Harry appeared at the entrance to the sitting room. "Are all wizard homes enchanted to let the whole house hear a knock at the front door? Oh hi Emily!" Harry's face brightened at seeing the woman still standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just bringing by your cloak Harry," the witch responded holding the article of clothing out to him since Severus hadn't made an effort to take it. With that she used her free hand to pull her own cloak tighter around her against the harsh wind blowing outside. "I'd better head off then, I've got to go pick up my niece at the sitter's. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." With that she pulled her hood back up and started back down the walk toward the gate, and the edge of the wards.

"That was nice of her," Harry stated as he held the black cloak draped over one arm.

"Indeed," Severus replied shutting the door with a snap. "I would advise you to keep better track of your things because you won't always be so lucky, especially when it comes to bubble brain attendants that can't even remember where they put their quill."

"She looks a lot like the pictures I have of my mum," was all that Harry said in response, and the words made a chill run down Severus's spine since he'd been thinking that same thing all day.


End file.
